


Republic City High School for Benders and Non-benders

by dennyman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 28,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennyman/pseuds/dennyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!RATING CAN CHANGE!</p><p>High School AU  where Korra (still the avatar)  meets a new classmate (Asami) and she feels something... weird, she quickly discovers that she got feelings for this new girl but is a bit to nervous to talk to her. Rather quickly they become friends and things are starting to develop</p><p>(I'm not good in summaries, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mondays are evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use some swear words in this fic so yeah... Now you're warned.

"Sweetie? Wake up, it's time for school." Senna sat next to her sleeping daughter. 

It was the first day after the summer vacation. In the final week she was always outside from the morning till the evening. Every minute she spent not thinking about school but now, she had to suffer the consequences from going out.

"Mom... 5 minutes..." The sleepy bender mumbled.

"This is the third time you asked that. If you don't get up now, you're gonna miss your bus." Her mom ruffles her hair.

"Ugh." She opens her eyes in little grooves.

Her mom smiled "I'm gonna make you some breakfast. Pancakes okay?"

Korra nodded in response while she streched out.

The young girl took her phone and started playing  _Dance, Dance_  from _Fall Out_   _Boy_. Even if it was 7 in the morning, she always tried to sing along while she danced (if you call  _that_ dancing...). 

She performed while she quickly took a shower, brushed her teeth, did her hair in her famous three ponytails and changed into a nice blue jeans, a black hoodie and some old sneakers. She actually didn't care what she wore, she just had to feel comfortable in it.

Both her parents were in the kitchen. Her mom was making some delicious pancakes and her dad was on the phone. 

"We will solve this later okay?... But i'm free till... If you say so... Yeah, i'll be there in a couple of minutes." Tonraq sighed and hung up. He was a politcian, but the good type. His colleagues always had a different vision than him about stuff, still, he was the best there was.

He looked at her daughter who was smiling bright at him.

He already read Korras mind "Yeah, i can bring you to school." 

She nodded in satisfaction. _Aw_ _esome!_

She munched on her moms pancakes. They were amazing, like always. Except for the fact that she was so smart to brush her teeth before she devoured this deliciousness. _  
_

"Korra, it's time, take your backpack and we're leaving." Her dad said while he kissed his wife, "Bye honey." He added

"Bye mom." Korra kissed her mom on the cheek. 

"Korra, behave yourself. Okay?" 

"Mommm..." she whined when she walked out of the kitchen.

"Just try!"  _That's absolutely something she got from her dad._

\---

"Thanks for the drive, dad." She kissed her dad on his cheek. She didn't care if someone saw her, she loved her parents, what was wrong with that?

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." His signature warm smile appeared. 

She closed the door and Tonraq left. Before Korra even could turn around, she almost got tackled by Bolin. 

"Bolin, why can't you just give me a proper hug instead of a tackle?!" He almost squished the girl with his embrace. 

He lessend his grip a bit, "Sorry Korra, i just didn't saw you like in... Forever!"

"You mean two days ago?" 

He scratched the back of his head, "Yes."

Korra laughed at his reaction. Bolin was her best friend since she could remember. He was that friend that you could count on.

"Where is Mako?" 

"Oh, he's already inside... He didn't want to wait outside, he was freezing."

"And you believed him??" Korra grabbed the bridge of her nose, "He's a freaking firebender... in september, Bolin..."

Bolin eyes widend, "Oh...".

Korra sighed, grabbed Bolin and went inside. When they entered, the only thing that they could see were other students. Students were Ev-ery-where. It was probably their first year.

Korra sighed again, "How we're gonna find Mako in this ocean of kids??" 

"Look!" Bolin pointed his finger to a group of students that were a bit higher than the rest. Mako stood with a small group that only existed out of girls. It seemed like he was talking to the 'leader of the pack'.

"Omg, why does he think he has a chance with Ginger?? She's like the prettiest girl on the school." 

_He's right... Damn... Huh? What? Korra what the hell are you thinking??_

Suddenly, the beautiful girl laughed and hands Mako a little piece of paper.

"Nooo, you have to be kidding me... Did he just... did she just gave her number??" Bolin was stunned.

"This isn't possible..." Korra showed the same expression Bolin had.

Mako turned around and walked into their direction, "So... I think i'm gonna try to win the lotery today... Oh wait, i already did!" He displayed the note like it was the most valuable thing on the earth.

"No... How!?" Bolin asked still trying to figure out how is brother could do that.

Mako placed his arms around his friend and his brother, "You know my beloved friends, let's drink something after school in the bar, not far from here." Completely ignoring Bolins question.

"It's fine by me." Korra smiled.

"I'm your brother so yeah..." 

"Perfect! I have to go, my class is at the other side of this building. If we don't see eachother through the day, let's meet up here, okay? Bye guys." He released the two friends and left.

Bolin came back to reality by shaking his head, "Let's walk to our classroom. I'm hyped to see who's in our class." Bolin and Korra were lucky. Last week all students had a letter from the school saying what classes they had on the first day and which classroom they had to be, and they both had 31B, so they were placed togheter. Mako, on the other hand, was seperated from his friends.

"Ugh, yeah, maybe this time we have some goodlooking guys. The only one who we have is you." Korra threw a wink at his friend while they walked to their classroom.

"Not girls??" Bolin had a mysterious grin at his face.

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

Bolin smirked, "Don't play dumb on me Avatar." 

"We were just close friends, Bo!" A quick flashblack from the vacation played in her head. _Just friends..._

\---

"Class 31B, we're here." Bolin turned to Korra with his big smile.

"I don't know how you can smile like that, it's just another year full of stress." Korra thought about last year where she just made it out alive. 

"I'm always happy." His smile widend. It was true though, everytime Korra saw him, he had his signature smile on. He could reanimate dead flowers with it and he could brighten someones day with it. Except Korras today, cause school just sucks.

"Hello Bolin, Korra." Mrs. Pema was standing at the doorway. "Are you ready for a amazing biology lesson?"

 _O no, she's just to hyped for our first class. I just can't at the moment..._ Korra showed a awkward smile before she entered the classroom.

She looked around and saw all the familar faces. She knew everyone of them. The universal bender wasn't famous but yeah, she was THE Avatar, master of all four elements.

She sat on the last row. Right of her was a window where she could spend her time not learning about nature and 'her wonders', like Mrs. Pema always told them. On the left you had her companian, Bolin.

 ---

In the last minutes before the bell would rang, the rest of the class entered. Korra talked about her vacation while Bolin listened with great interest.

And there it was the sound of the bell.  _Everyday... Everyday i have to hear that._ She released a heavy sigh. 

They were too busy talking that they didn't notice that a girl had settled in front of Bolin. She was new.

"Psttttt." Korra turned to Bolin.

He pointed his tumb to the girl. He didn't notice that the girl too turned to the sound that was meant for Korra.

He faced the girl. He's cheeks turned red in less than a second.

"Euh... Hai...?" Korra couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing.

"Hai." the girl smiled to Korras best friend

The smile made Bolin glow on the inside. "S-s-so your n-new right?"  _Come on Bolin, keep it togheter. Stop stuttering._ He was no master in talking to girls.

"Yes, my name is Opal." She had nice green eyes and short black hair. 

Bolin was lost in her green eyes. "Euh, I'm Korra and this is my friend, Bolin." she nodded in the earthbenders direction.

Opal was about to say something but then mrs. Pema loudly cleared her throat. "Sorry that i have to interrupt your conversation but could u pay attention to me?" 

"Sorry." They all said in a symphony.

\---

A few moments later, someone knocked on the door.

A girl walked in. She was sweating and breathing heavily. 

"I'm... Sorry... I'm late..." She was definitely new here. She looked... She looked gorgeous (even if she was sweaty). She wore a nice white shirt with wooden buttons, a pair of black skinny jeans and brand new white sneakers. She had shiny raven black hair and a amazing pair of jade eyes, 10 times more beautiful than those from Opal.

_Wow..._

"Is everything okay??" Mrs Pema hurried to the girl, "Just take a deep breath, start with your name."

She grabbed her astma inhaler and pressed the button. She recovered in no time.

"I'm Asami... Asami Sato." Everbody admired the newbie. She blushed and looked down. "I'm new and i didn't knew where class 31B was."

"Hmmm, i can make an exception then and welcome to RCHS" Mrs. Opal smiled to the classy girl.

She then pointed to Korra, "You can take the empty seat in front of Korra."

Asami walked to the little desk. Jade eyes met blue eyes. The new girl grinned at the Avatar, as reflex, Korra brought her hand to one of her ponytails while she blushed like crazy.

Korra tried hiding the red glow but it was so obvious. _What the fuck is happening? First Ginger, now her..._

Asami already took place. A nice smell pierced into Korras nostrils.  _Omg, no, t_ _his is just riduclous!_

Asamis perfume was amazing... She was just amazing.

_Well... If school wouldn't be hard enough..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to post this yesterday but i changed a lot of it so it would be more enjoyable (i hope).  
> Also i'm working on another story but it's almost finished so i think i'm gonna focus on the other one before i continue RCHS. The next update will be next week or so, but you never know maybe i'll work on it while i'm also working on the other.   
> See you next time!
> 
> Ps: The other story i'm writing calls 'Love Sucks!', if you want you can check it out ;D


	2. I hate this feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English with Mr. Tenzin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot on my mind, sorry for the late and short update. I can't concentrate.

Every class was the same. Asami stepping to her desk, the smile, Korra trying to hide the blush, the smell and then the staring.

_Maybe i should talk to her, "Hai, why are you mocking me?? Do you love it when you make me blush like a idiot?? HE?? And what's that smell?? Is it heaven??"_

It was driving her crazy. How could a girl do this to her. She was into guys... Right??

_But do she like me too? Euh.. i mean... I don't like her i just... Yes... i'm done._

The students could always change their seats if they want, and everybody did except Bolin and the gorgeous girl in front of her.  _Maybe it's a small hint._..

It's funny though. THE Avatar, master of all four elements, can breath fire, can make a freaking tsunami, can even go to the spirit world and back but she can't even speak to a girl.

The whole day she didn't had the guts to even say a single word. How could it be that this girl made her a wreck in just a few hours.

_Fuck it, i'm talking to her... Tomorrow. No! Korra grab your shit togheter and to it today. But what can i say or talk about?? Think Korra, THINK! She's Asami, beautiful, amazing, new... That's it! I can help her! You're a genius!_

A sadisfying smile appeared on her face.

"Korra why're you laughing? Do you want to share it with the class?" Mr. Tenzin (English) had noticied. Everybody turned around, inclusive Asami. 

"Euh, I'm just aware that this is the last class for today." She smiled while she scratched the back of her head.

The teacher sighed and just continued. 

Asami was still staring, their eyes made contact. Time slowed down. 

 _Now is your chance Korra, what about a smile?? Simple, right?? And please cheeks, stop blushing for once!_  

The ends of her lips curled into a smile. She managed to keep her cheeks tanned. 

The girl in front of her answered with a smile of her own and turned back around, facing the bald men in front of the class.

Korra died.  _Did she blushed...? That smile... Ugh..._ The Avatar was blushing like it was a million degrees in this classroom. 


	3. The pub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reviewing the first school day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS FANFIC BUT I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA HOW TO WRITE IT DJFLANXKDLSLBSKE!!
> 
> (+swearing)

"Finally!" Korra yelled while she heard the last bell.

"It wasn't that bad." Bolin smiled.

Korra looked at Asami, she was packing her bag. "Okay, it could be worse."

"You still coming with us for a drink right?" Bolin grabbed her attention.

"Yes ofcourse, just let me call my mom so she knows that i'm gonna be a bit later." Bolin nod in response and they left the class... After Korra took a quick glimpse at the pale woman.

\---

They decided to sit on a bench on the schoolyard, waiting for Mako.

"Korra can i ask you something?" The boys cheek had a red shine on it. Korra nodded

"What do you think about the new girl?" 

 _Fuck. Shit. O no. He noticed. How did he saw that?? Maybe it was the way HOW YOU STARED AT HER BACK FOR HOURS!!_ She mentally punched herself in the face.

"Korra?" He said to the red-ish girl.

"Euhm yeah, Asami looks like nice girl..." 

"The other one, Opal." 

The red colour reduced. _Ohh, Opal!_  "Opal also seems like a nice girl. Why you ask?"

"Just asking..." he looked at the ground.

"Uhummm! Just tell me, i'm your best friend... You like her right?" 

"No!... Okay maybe i do... She's just amazing Korra. Did you knew she could airbend??" He brightened when he talked about the girl.

"Wait, did you talk to her??" 

"Yes, i'm a bit shocked myself." He rubbed the back of his head. "But how didn't you see that? You sit right next to me." 

 _He doesn't know Korra, think about a good save._  "I was busy learning some new stuff..."  _Ding ding ding, we got a winner for the lamest save_ ever!

"Yeah right! That's a good one, i'm gonna write that down. But serious, tell me."

"Uhumm... Oh look there's Mako!" She pointed to the guy.

"Sorry i'm late guys, i was a bit occupied." He showed a small smile.

_Oh, he's right on time for saving my ass._

"What happened?" The younger brother asked.

"I'll tell you when i have a drink in my hand. I'm thirsty."

The two seated friends stood up and they went to the bar.

\---

They sat in the booth next to the window. 

"Can i help you?" The waiter smiled to Korra. 

"Well, my friends and i, like to order a beer."  _Weirdo_ , she added.

"Coming right up..." He went to the counter, took the beers and popped them open, "Here you go sweetheart."

She answered by making a little flame in her palm. The man immediatelly took a step back and left them alone.

"So Mako, what where you doing inside?" 

"Well, little bro, Iroh asked something but i just shook my head."

"Mako..." His brother gave him a look.

"I'm serious Bo. He asked if i could hit him up with something." He smirked, "Like i'm that kind of a person." Mako took a sip of his beer.

Iroh was older than them, he had to redo his last year for the second time. Now he sat in same year as the crew. The guy was just bad news in person. They hanged out with him until he became a douchebag. Iroh didn't care about school anymore, started doing drugs and started being a real asshole to his ex-friends. 

"Just stay away from him okay? I don't like him." Korra said.

"That's why you almost dated him." Mako chuckled while he took another sip.

"Hey! That's different... He was different." It's true. Before he became the bad boy, he was an amazing guy. Actually he still is but it's just a trick.

"Let's talk about something else okay?" Bolin hated talking about Iroh, he was Bolins best pal.

"Mako, how in heavens name could you get the number of Ginger?" Korra still couldn't believe it.

"Easy. I stepped to her, made her smile, asked her number and i received it. No biggy."

Bolin playfully punched his brother on his shoulder, "That's my bro!" The earthbender laughed.

"Talking about the devil..." They looked to the entrance to see Ginger walking in with some friends.

Mako looked at them for permission.

Bolin sighed, "Do your thing bro."

"Thanks man! See you guys in a few minutes." He took his beer and joined the females.

"He's growing up so fast." Korra wiped a fake tear away.

Bolin laughed in response, "So Korra, how was your first day? Oh right, you were busy learning, that's true..." He waited for this, he was planning for this conversation.

_So what are you gonna make up now? Just tell him Korra, his your best friend._

"So you saw the other new girl? Asami...?" She didn't like it to open up like this.

"Yes, she looks hot..." The pieces finally fell in place for Bolin, "Ohhhhh, now i get it! So you're in love with her or..."

"I don't know Bo. I really don't know." She drank from her beer.

"How do you mean 'you don't know'? How can't you know that you're in love?" He chuckled at the weird thought.

"Maybe the fact that i'm in love with a girl and not a boy??" 

"So?? A girl that loves another girl exist, in the first place and second, i knew you were into girls from the moment you talked about your little journey with Kuvira..."

_Kuvira... Ugh._

"Just friends Bolin..." She lied to herself... she thought. It wasn't a complete lie, she's just not sure what kind of relationship the two girls had back then.

"You see that?" She added

"What?" Bolin asked confused

"The subject is changing." She said smoothly.

Bolin rolled with eyes. They talked about all sort of things before they decided to leave. They had to drag Mako away from Ginger but they succeed and left the bar with an annoyed Mako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been better... i always have the feeling that i forgot something or that i'm doing something stupid. Ugh, i tried my best guys.  
> Iroh is gonna play a bigger role, i'm sorry that i display him as a jerk but i couldn't think of another character.  
> Next chapter will go about what happened in the vacation between Kuvira and Korra.  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like and see you next time!


	4. Flashback; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will all lead to the flashback/dream, sorry guys this is more a filler

Korra laid in her bed, thinking about the day... Actually more about the beautiful girl that had been wandering on her mind. All. Day. Long.

 _Am i in love with her??_ she asked herself, hoping to hear an answer 

 _At the way you look at her and think about her, yes, you're in love with Asami._ She thought about how the girl smiled at her. A blush appeared. 

"I even can't control myself when i think about her!" She was raging mad at herself for being so in love with the new girl.

_I'm probably gonna die when she's gonna talk to me..._

She let out a heavy sigh and went trough her 'before-bed ritual'.

Her first step was to work out for 30 minutes. When she started training for being the Avatar, she totally wasn't in shape. So she decided to start the day with a one-hour workout.

Trough the years, she transformed her belly in a nice six pack and she trained her arms and legs into muscles. Therefore she turned her one-hour workout in an 30 minute work out.

She turned her stereo on and plugged her phone in it. She played her 'special work out' playlist while she started her push ups.

After she finished, Korra took a nice long shower. She always smiled after the work out, the water hitting her warm, sweaty body did miracles. 

Right at the moment she washed her hair, she thought again to the girl with the amazing hair.  _You know Korra, just take pictures next time, like you aren't 'stalky' enough. Staring at this girl for a whole day and now you're thinking about her while you're naked in the shower? Bravo..._

The universal bender dried herself off. She could easily use her bending but she this was part of her scheme. Just doing normal things like a normal person.

She looked at herself in the mirror.  _I think i need a haircut... Or just a facejob..._

Korra brushed her teeth and put on a short and a loose tanktop. She found comfort in loose clothing.

 _Finally, my one and true love._ The Avatar dropped in her bed, crawling under the sheets. The warmth brought peace and comfort.  _I missed you too._

The door opened. It was her mom, "Why you already in bed? It's still like 9:30am?" 

It was a normal hour but Korra always went to bed around 11 or so.

"School, mom." Was the only thing she outed.

"Rough first day?" Her mom took the same place as she did this morning.

"No but..." She thought about Asami and the feeling she get when the image of the dorky, gorgeous girl flashed in her mind, "You know, it doesn't matter. It just the first day and i'm tired, it's probably because i went nuts in the last week."   _  
_

Her mom knew something was up but she led it pass. Her daughter will tell her when she was ready for it.

"Okay hon, you should get some rest then." She kissed her little Avatar on her forehead, "Sweet dreams"

"Goodnight mom. Give dad a kiss from me." She watched as her mom left her room.

She closed her eyes and a few minutes later, the girl fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally i would write another chapter for 'Love Sucks' but i have literally no idea how i should connect the parts but yeah, hope you enjoyed.


	5. Flashback; part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 flashback/dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The people who also read my other story, listen here... I'm sorry that i'm focusing on this fanfic for awhile and i know i had different schedules and stuff but i'm just sorry, okay? I really want to continue the story but i don't know, it's hard for now. I swear i'm gonna finish 'Love Sucks' after i finish the flashback, just please be patient and please don't hate me :'(

Sometimes instead of doing her work out, she went to the Wall. The Wall was yeah... a wall. It was a place were benders could bend their frustrations away. It's similar like a huge punchbag. It was close by her home so, why not?

Nobody knew how the Wall was made but it was indestructable. Years after years, they tried to destroy it and it worked... Not for long though. The wall healed itself within minutes. 

After some discussing they decided to use it as a huge 'stresswall'. First everybody thought that it would be a bad idea but actually it worked on so many ways.

Crime rates decreased, less fights, decrease of murder,... It was a miracle. 

Because Korra was the Avatar, she thought it was her duty to try and break the wall but it always restored.

On one day when she needed to release all her anger (she was always a person to absorb her feelings but at a point releasing it all at ones), Korra went to the mysterious wall. 

Even if the wall was so special and weird not many people liked to go there, it showed that they were angry, frustrated, that they got problems,...

Korra on the other hand didn't gave a single fuck so she went whenever she liked to, she was the Avatar. She didn't rubbed it in peoples faces but she liked the attention sometimes.

When she arrived, Korra saw another girl, piercing some metal in the wall.  _Metal?_

Korra sucked at metalbending, The sub-elements were much harder to learn.

She stared at the girl. Her movements were amazing, she was a pro. The girl in the green tanktop pushed the metal in the wall and pulled it out with ease.

"Hey, can i ask you something?" Korra carefully approached the metalbender.

The girl penetrated the wall with all she got, the piece of metal sticking out of the wall, forming cracks around the metal. "What?"

"i don't know if you know me but i'm the..."

"You're the Avatar. If you come here to impress me, leave." 

_Attitude..._

"I just wanted to ask you if you want me to perfect my metalbending. I'm not good at it..." Silence. 

The girl looked at Korra while she flinged the grey piece out of the wall.

_She's gorgeous... What?_

"Show me what you got." She handed over the scraped metal. _Was that a smile?_  

Korra started. You could see that she was bad. She tried to penetrate the big wall but it just crashed into it and the grey material fell to ground.

The girl chuckled, "Not bad..."

Korra looked unamused at the girl with the amazing power.

"You force it. Just feel it as a extend of your body, imagine the metal going through the wall and do it. Feel the earth in the metal become one with the earth in the wall." 

The Avatar took a deep breath and tried to do it... without success. She looked at the girl with a pout.

"Try again." she demanded.

"Sorry..." She waited for a name.

"Kuvira" The girl added

"Sorry Kuvira but i think this ain't gonna work. I'm not a natural metalbender... By the way, I'm Korra."

Kuvira petted Korra on the back, "Don't worry, you'll get it... Korra"

\---

The two girls practiced for a long time. 

"Kuvira i swear, if it doesn't work this time i'm going kill this wall." She prepared the piece of metal for lift off. With the balance of power and the right movements, the piece of metal went inside the wall.

"I DID IT!" She jumped on Kuvira with her arms wide open, pulling her in a hug but almost directly backing up from it.

"Euhm, sorry." The Avatar said with red cheeks.

The pro metalbender was shocked, "Wow... It doesn't matter. I'm happy that i could learn the Avatar a move." It was dark but Korra swore that she could see Kuviras face turn red.

"Listen, why don't we meet again? Tomorrow? Same place, same time?" Showing a wide grin. Korra loved to meet again, learning new moves, learn more about the girl who she just met...

The smile vanished on Kuviras face, "Korra i'm... I'm moving to Zaofu tomorrow... My mom and dad are forcing me to life there with them..." the girls eyes filled up with water, "I'm sorry"

"Hey hey, maybe Zaofu ain't that bad? When do you leave??"

"Around 9pm, i think?" She wiped her eyes dry with her sleeve.

"Why don't we hang out before you leave tomorrow?"

"I don't know Korra..."  _Again, was that a blush??_

"Come on, it will be fun!" Korra hardly knew the girl but she felt comfortable around the metalbender.

"I have to check if i'm free, here..." The girl pulled out her phone, touched the screen and handed over.

"Wow, do you always let people, who you just met, write their number in your phone?" Korra blushed when their hands touched.

This time it was clearly visible that Kuvira was blushing, "Yes, but i only hand them out to the cute ones." She winked at the Avatar.

_Overheatingoverheatingoverheatingoverheating..._

"Euhm..." Nothing came out of her mouth.

Kuvira took out her phone and checked it, "Oh shi... Sorry Korra but i have to leave, it's already late. It was nice training with you." 

When she wanted to leave she hesitated in her step. Korra could hear a small "Fuck it' before Kuvira kissed her cheek.

_It's official, i'm a firetruck..._

Korra didn't know how to react so she just showed an awkward smile, "B-bye..." she could say before Kuvira left.

_What the actually fuck..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say what ever you want about the Wall but everybody should have one. Ugh i need one so badly... Or i need a Korra or an Asami or why not both???


	6. Flashback; part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korras sexuality?

They met at the Wall. When Korra got a message from Kuvira, she was overjoyed. 

At night when the Avatar laid in her bed, Kuvira was the only thing that came into her mind (seems familiar, right??). The look on the metalbenders face when she said she had to leave was heartbreaking. Korra would love to learn more about her and about metalbending. If they only met eachother in the past...

\---

"Finally, you showed up" Korra flashed her tongue to the girl

Kuvira wore a jeans short, her legs were long and smooth. She also wore a green t-shirt. Her arms were just as smooth as her legs. Korra swallowed

They took place on a small mountain, they still had a nice view of the Wall. One firebender released a wide beam of fire, _loo_ _ks like he got some problems..._

It was a nice summer day, The sun was shining and there was a nice balance between the heat and a light breeze that cooled down the two girls.

"I was busy preparing something to eat" She gestured to the wooden basket in her hand. 

"Did you made that for me??" Kuvira was shocked, she brought money with her so she could buy food. Looks like she didn't need it anymore.

"No idiot, i made it for the trees." She turned herself to the tree that overshadowed the pair, "Hey mister tree, would you like to join us for dinner? I made an exquisite sandwich for you..." Korra said in her fanciest voice that, ofcourse, was filled with sarcasm

It wasn't that funny but Kuvira grabbed her stomach from laughter, "Please... Stop..." She rubbed the tears from her eyes. 

"I don't know, the tree didn't answer yet..." She chuckled, she tried to hold her laugh but it was to much. 

 _Ugh, why didn't i met her earlier??_ Kuvira thought

"Is everything alright?" Korra noticed the sudden change in Kuviras face expression

"Euh... Yeah, i forgot to tell you but i can't stay that long... Parents orders..." 

"Please be joking me..." Korra pouted

"No... I'm sorry Korra, i wished that i could stay longer..." She looked to the grass below her 

The avatar shaked her head, "How long do you have?"

Kuvira looked at her watch, "It's now 2:02pm. I can only stay until 4..."

Korra let out a big sigh when she took place next to the girl, she shot an annoyed look to Kuvira

"It's not like i can control my parents!" She playfully dug her shoulder in Korras ribs

The other girl just took a sandwich out of the basket and started eating. _Mom, you're a freaking masterchef_

"I wish i had more time to know you..." Kuvira blushed while she took a sandwich for her own out of the wooden basket.

Korra noticed the blush and smiled, "Same" She took another bite out of her food, "We have could been best friends"  _Let's see what she's gonna say..._

"Yeah... Friends..." Kuviras look became more sad.  _And there is your answer..._

_So... is she in love with me?? ... Am i in love with her...?_

Korra couldn't always express her feelings well. Hell, sometimes she even didn't know how she was feeling...

"We could have been the most powerful couple ever." She just needed some answers

"Couple...?" Kuvira blushed. This was Korras sign.  _This is an overwhelming answer... Right?? If i'm wrong..._

\---

They talked about some less awkward stuff. Why Kuvira had to leave, who she really was and what she really loved. Korra listened and loved to hear the other girl talk

Kuvira had brought a special piece of metal that she could make anything out of it with just one hand. The limit was her imagination

Korra tried to show off but she hardly couldn't move the piece. Her pout appeared on her face again

The Avatar had packed a few bottles of water for her and her friend, the breeze had stopped and the only thing that was cooling them off was the shadow of the tree. 

"10 minutes..." She looked at her watch. Kuvira didn't want to leave, this girl beside her was amazing

"I guess we already head down then..." Korra stuffed the empty bottles back in the basket and stood up. She offered her hand to Kuvira, "Here, i'll help you up." 

Again, a pink shade formed on Kuviras cheek, "Thank you". Kuvira was already up but Korra didn't release her hand. They stood very close to eachother, a few inches seperated their lips.

The dreaming girl shaked right back to reality. Now it was Korras turn to blush furiously, "Sorry i zoned out..."  _  
_

A giggle was Kuviras respond

\---

Strong arms pulled Korra in a tight embrace, "I-I'm gonna miss you..." Kuvira placed her head in Korras neck

"I'm gonna miss you too" They both felt the other persons face lid up

These two girls, who just met eachother were... in love?? Korra still didn't know what she felt for the other. It wasn't friendship, that's the only thing she definitly knew. 

Now, this is the part she always left out when she tells about this day. Nobody knows about this, not even Bolin but she was determined that she would tell him some day

They seperated, "Korra i need to tell you something..."

Their faces were again inches apart from eachother. Korra didn't realise that Kuvira had taken her hands. Korra was lost in the fern green eyes in front of her. She just nodded.

"I'm in love with you..." Kuvira added

 _I knew it!_ A smile appeared on Korras face, "I never fell in love with a girl before but... I ( _think i)_ feel the same way." She left out the 'think'. If you're in love with someone you just don't 'think' about it, you feel it, that was one of Korras catchphrases. 

A smile appeared on the other girls face. This moment was complete for her, nobody was around, only just the two of them

She laid her hand gently on Korras cheek while she leaned closer. Their lips found a way to eachother. Korra just let go of herself and placed her hands on Kuviras waist so she could pull the metalbender closer 

It wasn't a long kiss, none of the girl used their tongue but this kiss was special. Korra finally knew she was bisexual and the only thing that was needed, was a dream about it. She was in love

Kuvira backed up. Korra still had her eyes closed, the kiss felt amazing. She had kissed before but never like this. 

She opened her eyes, "W-What??" 

It wasn't Kuvira anymore in front of her, it was Asami. Asami licked her red lips and she softly rubbed her tumb over Korras cheek. She threw a quick wink before Korra woke up

\---

Her eyes jumped wide open.

_Fuck..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You gonna hate me...  
> Reason 1: I have so many ideas for this fic and omg i think i'm gonna even hate myself for them....  
> Reason 2: I know i said it a lot, but i'm gonna focus on my other story until it's done (it's almost finished). I don't know how long it's gonna take but people, pleaseeeee be patient. I can already tell you one thing, i will never and FREAKING NEVER abandon this story but it can take maybe i don't know... 3 weeks max or something. It depends on how hard school want to screw me over... 
> 
> I really wanna thank you, you beautiful individual (yeah you!) for reading this and for leaving kudos and comments, i love all of you!  
> ps: While i'm gone, feed me with comments, it gives me life and motivation :D 
> 
> OR WAIT WAIT... Should i do one more chapter? Like teasing you guys? Some action between Korra and Asami?? I'm really consider it because i don't feel that confident about this chapter. Just let me know


	7. Teamwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is happening

"Okay people, make small groups of 4 because we're having a group project! I'm gonna give you all a subject and you have to make a presentation about it. You have to perform your presentations in two weeks so work hard on them." He points at two boys who sat in front of him, "You two, please go fetch us the mini-laptops."

"Sir it's only the second day and the first class of today! Can't we start with something small?" It was pointless though, you couldn't negotiate with Mr Noatak or Amon, like students always called him

He just shot a look to Korra

She sighed in response, "Okay then..." she crossed her arms

"Korra come with us!" The class was already busy with dividing in small groups. There were 16 students so 4 in every group. 

She shoved her desk against Bolins, Opal already turned her desk. 

Korra looked behind her, Asami had nobody. The girl faced the ground and grabbed her arm.

Bolin noticed and gave Korra a little push. A 'just-go-get-her' expression appeared on his face

She thought about her dream.  _This is it Korra, go up to her_

She swallowed her fear and stood up, "Euh... Asami... If you want we have an extra spot... I'm not pushing you, you can take place where ever you want..." She scratched the back of her head, she knew she was red from blushing

Bolin chuckled behind her. That only made her blush even more

"Y-yeah, i love to" Her voice was kind and soft, a nice pink shade appeared

 _Nailed it!_  

"Here, let me help" Korra took Asamis desk and placed it against hers

"Thanks" a small smile formed on her face

 _Omg, she's just too cute..._  

In the morning she thought about everything that happened in her dream and she accepted that she was bisexual (it was harder to accept that she was the Avatar), she was actually happy that she found a conclusion. She was about to tell her environment but it's not the right time yet

Amon handed out the assignments. What a coincidence, their subject was 'Equality between Benders and Non-benders'.

Korra knew it was because she was the Avatar. She showed her tongue to the back of the history teacher.

Asami intercepted the gesture and laughed. Korra looked at the beauty next to her. She had red lipstick on, just like in her dream. The rest of the make-up was on point and she smelled nice... Again

The perfume was the worst, Korra couldn't resist guys/girls who smelled nice. Especially pretty girls with amazing hair...

"Do i have something on my face??" A small hint of fear could be heared in Asamis voice

"N-no, i just... I was day dreaming for a second..." She turned to Bolin, he was busy talking to Opal _  
_

"Ohh, okay" She showed her smile again before she took her textbook. The rest of the group followed her lead

"Does anyone actually know a single thing about this subject?" Bolin looked around

"Euh, i do... I think. My dad talks a lot about it, he's a non-bender and he thinks that the benders are oppressing us like... Forever" 

Fear filled Korra, "Do you share the same opinion?"

_Please say no, please say no, please say no,..._

"No, i think he's just overreacting." 

The boys walked in with big boxes, that were filled with the laptops. 

Asami stood up, Korra couldn't resist it to catch a glimpse of her the new girls round ass. She grabbed Asamis arm, in response Asami turned around

"Euh sorry," Korra released the other girls arm, "can you get me a laptop, please?" She asked nervous

Asami smiled while she gave a quick nod

_Omg, why did i grabbed her?? You look like a creep right now. And i swear if she's gonna smile one more time, i'm gonna melt..._

"Here you go" Asami was already back with a laptop

"T-thanks" She quickly looked away, afraid to catch that killer smile

\----

"The only thing i'm seeing is that some non-benders hate benders..." Opal searched and searched with Bolin but the only thing that they could find is rage from non-benders against benders

"That's normal, gang members are mostly benders and they terrorize some neighbourhoods" Bolin explained

"That's something we can use, right??" Asami lid up, they finally found something, "That benders misuse their abilities, therefor, non-benders feel threatend or weak"

"Not all benders..." Korra added, she looked over at Asami

"Sorry, some benders" she corrected, "So Korra did you found something?" Asami turned to Korras screen

_She said my name..._

"Euh, no..." Amon sat behind his desk the whole class long so she thought it was a perfect moment to check her Instagram

She was scared that Asami would be mad because this was a group project, like a project were everybody should help. But she just chuckled

"Serious??" The girl next to her pointed to a picture of Korra that she made at Halloween last year, Bolin thought it was a good idea that he, Mako and Korra should dress as snowmen

"It was his idea!" She nodded to Bolin, who was staring at the girl next to him

Asami started laughing, "You look cute in that, add me... if you want" 

_I look cute? Is that a small hint??_

"I loved too, what's your username??" 

 _Wow Korra... Chilllll_ _  
_

"SatoGirl, i know it's embarrassing..." 

Korra stopped listening after she heard the name, her fingers flew over the keyboard. She clicked on Asamis profile

She swallowed her spit, "You're beautiful..." she whispered while she looked at the photos. Like Korra said, she was beautiful in every single picture. Asami looked like a cute dork at school but omg...

"Sorry, i didn't catch that. What did you say?" 

"Nothing..." Asami took a glimpse at Korras screen again

"Omg, i know some of them are hideous but..."

"No totally not, you're beautiful..., euh i mean your pictures look amazing, not that you're not beautiful but..." The redness returned

_You probably love to see me fuck up, do you???_

Asami giggled at the sight of a nervous Avatar, "It's alright, Korra"

"Okay students, save what you already have and log off, just 5 more minutes"

The first hour felt like a day, it was exhausting. One good thing? She talked to Asami for the first time. That wasn't the only time they talked through the day. They laughed with eachother, talked with eachother and they even wrote notes to eachother.

\---

Finally after a long day, the last bell rang through the school.

The four group members walked outside. "Ey guys, if you want i can bring you home?" Asami jerked her thumb to the car

"Sorry 'Sami, i think i'm gonna take the bus" Korra answered, it was just too soon. Bolin and Opal politely rejected the offer

The same sad expression appeared like this morning, "Okay then, see you tomorrow..." She turned around

"Bolin, wait for me okay?" Korra went after the girl after she collected all her courage, "Asami wait!" 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Her voice sounded worried

_This is acceptable, right?? Should i wait for this? Nahhh, you had a great time with her today_

"Give me your phone" 

"W-why?"

"I'm giving you my number" Korra grinned confident at the non-bender

Going red in less then 1 second is a record for Asami, "Ohhh, here you go..." She hands over the phone

Korra touched Asamis hand on purpose while she took the phone. Her fingers typed the number.

"If you want to text me or call me, well you have my number now..."  _Please, do contact me_

Asami glared at the number, "Thanks"

A horn filled the air, "Sorry but i have to go, thank you for making school less boring." She smiled and walked over to the car

_I hope you feel less alone now..._

The expression on Asamis face was familiar. Korra didn't realise it the first time but the second time, she remembered it

When Korra just moved here to R.C., she had the same feeling, the feeling of being alone. She needed a friend in that phase of her life, luckily the two bros showed up and now, Korra just wanted to be one for the new girl. Maybe even more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh guys, you know i said i had a lot of ideas? Well i seriously can't wait to start on them, i'm afraid i'm gonna lose them. If i'm concentrated and motivated and i don't fuck up while writing then i think this story gonna be so good. But like i said, i'm gonna focus on my other story now.  
> See you soon! Lots of love! xxxx
> 
> Ps: I'm hoping you guys are liking this story + I think that there are mistakes in this chapter but i'm tired, sorry


	8. Cleaning out my closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More information about Asami

"I'm home!" Korra flinged her backpack against the wall in the hallway.

A delicious smell filled the house. "What are you cooking?" The girl asked while she walked in the kitchen.

"You're favorite dish" Her mom was too busy adding some herbs. 

"Omg, you're amazing! I really need it today" Korra sighed while she looked at the grilled chicken.

"School?" Her mom asked in curiosity.

"Something like that..." Two days in, two days thinking about one girl. "Mom... I need to tell you something..." Her voice was less playfull and more serious, Senna decided to focus on Korra.

"What's wrong honey?" Korra heard her moms 'worry'-tone.

_Just spit it out Korra. The sooner, the better..._

She always had a good connection with her mom and she could tell anything to her but this was a bit different than when she broke her moms favorite vase a few years back.

She took a deep breath and leaned against the counter. "I'm bisexsual..."

Her moms face immediatelly changed. Disappointment and disgust appeared on her face.

"I knew it" Senna softly smiled.

Korra came back to reality, it seemed like she imagined the first reaction.

"Huh?? How??" 

"You felt a bit 'off' yesterday. The way you walked in, going to bed early,... I knew something was wrong. And yeah, before i went to sleep, i peeped in your room and i heard a name..." Her mom looked up, trying to remember the name, "Azula, Asali,..."

"Asami..." Korra felt embarrassed but at the same time relieved that her mom didn't made a big deal out of it.

She snapped her fingers and laughed at her daughter, "Jip, that's her! First i thought it was strange you were dreaming about a girl but everything seems to fall in place now" A grin appeared on her face.

"Yeah... Asami..." She tried to suspress a blush.

Despite the good reaction, she needed a clear answer though, "So... you don't mind...?"

"Ofcourse not. As long you're happy, i'm happy." Her mom shot an assuring smile at her daughter before she focused back on preparing dinner, "Gonna stand there or you gonna help me?" 

Korra let out a relieving sigh and provided the table with plates, forks, knifes and glasses. "Should i tell dad when he comes home?" She said while she placed the last glass on the table.

"Ofcourse, why not?" Senna added the tomatoes to the salade.

"I don't know... I wanted to wait before i would come out but somewhere in my mind, i know you would react positive. Dad is another story..."

They could here the car drive up the driveway, "Speaking of the devil..." Her mom smiled. Senna grabbed her daughters arm, "Korra, i'm 100% sure he would totally react as i did."

Korra just showed a forced smile, "Let's hope you're right."

"I love that smell!" He shouted from the hall. His steps echoed through the house. 

"I could use some delicious fo... What's wrong?" Korras expression spoke for her.

"Dad... i need to lift something off my chest..." she took a quick glimpse at her mom, Senna gave a reassuring nod, "I'm bi..."

"Wow..." 

_He didn't even react 5% like mom did! Fuck..._

"Wow??" Korra repeated.

Tonraq shook his head, like he just woke up from a dream, "Sorry, i just... Let me process this..." 

He took a seat at the table, "So you're bisexual?" 

"Yeah..." Korra took the chair next to her dad, "I better kept my mouth shut..."

"No sweetie, it's just... I had the worst day ever at work and i thought 'let's go home, eat, watch tv, spend time with my woman and sleep'. I didn't expect this." 

"I'm sorry..." She looked down at the wooden table

"You don't have to apoligize for something you can't control. I'm fine with it but i have to get used by the idea." He smiled.

"It's something, right?" Again, a forced smile appeared on her face.

"Give him a week Korra and he would have already get used to it, just wait and see." Her mom grinned while she placed the pan with chicken on the table. 

_Let's hope so..._

Dinner was quite awkward. Her dad ate in silent when normally he would ask questions about the day and complain about his work. 

"Excuse me, i'm going to my room." The Avatar took her bagpack and dragged herself to her room.

It was around half 6 am but she was tired. Exhausted by the stress. First, the day with Asami, grabbing all her courage to give her number (she even didn't text her or something) and then another round of collecting her courage to talk to her parents about her new 'discovery'.

She took her bagpack and dragged herself to the first floor.

\---

In her room she turned on her laptop, plugged her phone in her speaker and planted herself on her bed.

The Avatar took a look at the phone. Asami still hadn't text her after the girl received Korras number.

_Maybe she's out of credit..._

The first thing she did was checking Asamis Instagram profile. In class she took a quick glimpse at it but she needed to... 'investigate' it further.

Her reacting was similar like she had in class. This girl was stunning, she was... Words couldn't even describe her.

Korra scrolled further down. Every pictire was different. Sometimes it was some amazing-looking food and sometimes it was a amazing-looking girl.

And then she saw it. It was a picture from Asami...in bikini. 

_Oh. My. Sweet. Raava._

Korra bit her lip. The photo was captured from behind, the girl in it looked over her shoulder in the camera. Her raven black hair on her smooth pale back, the smile of the girl that showed her white teeth, the 'wink' that she gave because the sun was in her left eye and the red bikini bottom that hugged her butt oh so perfectly.

Korra double clicked the photo with a hint of hesitation and logged off. She felt safe behind the 'log in' screen.

\---

Minutes later she got a text.

 **Unknown number (5:44pm):  **Stalker :D

 **Unknown number (5:44pm):** Ps: it's Asami :3

_What?? Stalker??_

Korra quickly added the number into her contacts. She needed a good name for her, everybody in her list had a special name. Her mom was 'Birthgiver', her dad was 'Chief', Mako was 'Sharkbrows' and Bolin was 'The Rock'.

"Her name shall be... New girl??" She loved to call Asami something more 'dare-y' like 'Mindcontroller', 'Crush' or something like that but if someone checked her phone and saw such a name...

 _Asami x...?_ She thought while she typed it, "That will do..."  


**To: Asami x (5:46pm):  **Stalker?? What did i do?? :(

She pressed send.

She focused back on the website that stood in front of her. This whole time she just scrolled down and down on 9gag.

Her phone vibrated.

_And the answer is..._

**Asami x (5:48pm):** You liked a photo on Instagram, it was from 7-8 weeks ago :p

...

_No. Nononononono. She's joking, right??_

Her fingers were never faster. She scrolled down until she saw the bikini again.

_8 weeks... Hello? Yeah, My name is Korra a.k.a. The Stalker. Ugh, i need to stop overthinking things, you just liked the bikini... That's all_

**To: Asami x (5:49pm):**   I love the bikini that you were wearing

_Easy as that._

Suddenly, she got like 20 notifications. Seems like Asami liked all her pictures.

 **To: Asami x (5:51pm):** And then i'm the stalker xp

New notifications appeared. It was Asami again but this time she was commenting on every picture. A 'Cute!' or 'Nice outfit :D' popped under the photos.

There she just sat, smiling and blushing like a damn child.

 **Asami x (5:55pm):  **I'm not stalking, i'm just admiring your pictures :3 **  
**

Korra decided to return the favor and started to like ever picture she could find of the raven black haired beauty.

After already liking a bunch of photos she came to a photo with a cake and the digits '1' and '7'.

_Awesome, she's 17, just like me._

The picture next to the cake was a empty room, more like a empty living room. Under the photo was written: 'My own appartement. Now i can pick my own rules! ;D'

"She has an appartement just for herself!?" Korra stared with her mouth open.

She directly send a message to Asami.

 **To: Asami x (5:59pm):  **DO YOU HAVE YOUR OWN APPARTEMENT!?

It took a few minutes before she got a text back.

 **Asami x (6:04pm):** Sort of yes. My dad pays the rent and sometimes he spends the night here but yeah, most of the time i'm alone here. You know, you can pay me a visit sometime :)

 **To: Asami x (6:04pm):** I don't even know where you live silly xp

 **Asami x (6:05pm):**  Close to the Wall

 **Asami x (6:05pm):** Wait, do you even know what the Wall is?

 **To: Asami x (6:06pm):** Ofco

Someone knocked on Korras door. 

"Honey can i come in?" It was her dad.

_Oh no, here comes the awkward talk..._

"Yes dad, enter my domain." She joked. Korra hoped she would lighten the mood with it. Unfortunatelly, her dad had a habit to make a lot of simple things awkward...

"Listen, i wanna talk about the thing that you said earlier." He sat on the bed next to Korra.

"What? That i'm bisexual?" She just loved to tease her dad.

"Yeah... Like i said, i need to get used to it. It's just that... That..." 

_And there he goes..._

"Dad, what about you let me do the talking?" The Avatar sat right up and laid both her hands on Tonraqs shoulder, "Do you still love me after you knowing i'm bi?"

He nodded, "Ofcour..."

Korra cut him off, "Do you think you'll ever accept it?" 

"Yes but..." 

"Dad, i don't care if it's gonna take a full year to do so but i'm happy to know that you'll accept it, one day." She smiles at her old man.

Her dad smiles in respond while Korra pulled him in a hug.

"I still love you." Tonraq said in his daughters ear.

"I love you too." They broke the embrace, smiled at eachother and the grown man left.

Korra let out a satisfying sigh and returned her focus to the girl she was talking earlier.

She wanted to text further but she noticed that she had another message from the new girl.

 **Asami x (6:10pm):** I'm going to bed, goodnight and sleeptight x

Korra didn't know how to react. The 'x' filled her whole body with butterflies, the 'goodnight' and 'sleeptight' had the same reaction but it was 6...  _Who goes to bed at 6pm...?_

The message was direct and rather strange but she just brushed it off.

 **To: Asami x (6:12pm):** Sleepwel Sami xx

She didn't knew why she put an extra 'x' in the sentence she couldn't give two shits. It just  _felt_ right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guys, i know it's been a while, i missed all of you :D  
> This chapter was a filler. There was information about Asami and there was a small interaction between them, nothing big. It was quite boring to write but the next chapter will have a bit more stuff...  
> unfortunatelly the next chapter will be posted 2 weeks after this one, maybe earlier but like i said, my finals start the 15th and they end the 23th so it's gonna take awhile.  
> I wanna thank you for your patience and i hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Ps: Like you can see i couldn't wait till the 14th so hahaha sorry... i think? Xp  
> i ended this chapter so abrupt because to be serious, i was getting boring, next chapter will be the day after or something. i think i'm gonna write a small chapter and post it sunday. + The trouble with Korras dad isn't that a big of a problem, don't worry about :D andddd because it's a big chapter i could have done something wrong, i don't know. I just really hope you enjoy this, love you!
> 
>  
> 
> (11.975 characters) :D


	9. The Same

"Another day, another challenge..." Korra almost cried when she heard her alarm going off.

She took her phone and almost burned her eyes out by her brightness of her phone. The sleepy Avatar noticed that she got a message from... Asami? 

 **Asami x (7:06am):  **Hai sleepyhead! Can't wait to see you in class!X

And then something happened... It was the first day Korra smiled after waking up (it took some time before she had the energy to laugh).

She sent a simple 'me too! X' back before she prepared for school. It was rather weird that Asami sent that... She's more of a mystery that Korra needed to crack.

\---

"You look happier than ever today, what's up?" It was her dad this time who was making breakfast.

"Something like that, yes." She smiled, "Where's mom?" 

"Taking a shower." He yawned while he flipped a pancake, "And i can take you to school today"

"Thanks"

_This day keeps getting better and better._

Korra felt on point today and she had a good feeling about this day.

"Hai sweetie." Senna pecked a small kiss on Korras cheek.

"Hey beautiful" She laughed

Mom rolled with her eyes and hugged her husband from behind. Korra loved to see her parents like this, in love. She will always pull a disgusted face when they kiss but the parents knew that she was joking.

"Can you take over? I'm gonna bring our daughter to school" 

"Ofcourse" She kissed Tonraq and turned to the stove

"Have a fun day, Korra" 

"Yeah mom, school and fun... No, just no" she smiled

\---

At school she tried to search for Bolin but he was nowhere to find.

"What's up, Kor?" His voice suddenly pooped up right behind Korra, she jumped.

"Bo! Goddamn... Where were you??" She grabbed her chest.

"I euh..." His cheeks turned red, "I was talking with Opal..." 

A big smile appeared on Korras face, "What do we have here?? Bolin already hunting some birds??" She preached in her 'bad ass boy' voice.

Bolin rolled with his eyes, "She's no bird to me Kor... I think i'm in love with the new girl, she's always on my mind..." 

Korra could easily understand what Bolin meaned. 

"Bo, when do we have our first class?" 

"About 15 minutes or so, why?"

"I need to tell you something, come" The Avatar dragged her best friend to the same bench they sat on the first day.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked. He was always patient in these situations, he didn't 'force' things out of you. That was something Korra liked about him.

"I thought i should wait with thos but you're my best friend and i trust you and stuff so... I'm bisexual..." Korra prepared for the impact but he respond with a chuckle.

"Surprise surprise" His chuckle changed into a full laugh.

"What??" 

"Korra, everytime you talked about your time with Kuvira, i just knew that there was something more"

"About that stuff with Kuvira... I've not been totally honest with you about that... I kissed Kuvira at the end of our time togheter..." She looked around, hoping that nobody was eavesdropping.

"Wow... Okay, that's really a surprise... How did it feel?"

"Bo, it feels like a normal kiss. It isn't like i just kissed an alien or something. But we're still friends, right?" She insecurly asked

"Ofcourse you silly! So, how is your situation with Asami then? Are you also in love with the new girl? " He looked the girl in the eye.

"Same thing with you Bo" she sighed, "Yes, i'm in love with the new girl too..."

His signature smile showed, "I'm happy i'm not the only one then."

They sit in silence while they looked over the playground in front of the school. 

Korra heard a car door slamming shut with the power of a thousand windblasts. When she turned herself to the noise it was nobody else but the girl who always sat in front of her.

"Looks like your  _girlfriend_ just arrived" Bolin joked.

"Make one more joke like that and i push you of this bench" She kept staring at the annoyed face of Asami.

_Even if she's annoyed she looks stunning..._

She came back out of her thought by a push on her shoulder, "Go talk to her. If i can talk to Opal, you can talk to Asami."

The urge to sprint to the girl was high, "I don't know, she looks... Irritated"

"So? Maybe you can change that" 

"Why are you so good at motivational speeches??"

He chuckled while the earthbender gave another push.

Korra stood up and walked to the girl. Her heart was going crazy and she swear she could waterbend the sweat right of her face. 

Asami leaned to the car and let out a heavy, loud sigh.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Kora asked softly in a defending position.

"Oh, hai Korra. Yeah, i just forgot my inhaler." She took a deep breath but she managed to get a smile on her face.

Korra was already flustered by her amazing make up and the cute red sweater she was wearing. The smile just made everything worse.

_How long is it gonna take before i'm gonna get used by that smile?_

"I'm glad i see you, this day can't get any better right now" she winked.

Korra let out a loud, awkward laugh, "C-come on, just keep calm today" she rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm always calm but if we have to run or some sort yeah then i'm screwed..." 

Korra laughs, "We still got some time but we better go to our class. I don't wanna risk you running."

Asami giggled but Korra let it slide.

"Oh Korra i know we still got a lot of time but don't forget, we have to finish our project in two weeks for History" 

"Don't worry, we still have two weeks. Enough time to finish the whole thing"

Unfortunatelly for them that two weeks can fly by like it's just a day away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai guys! I wanna tell you a few things.  
> I added the last sentence because i'm gonna forward the time and it's gonna be just a few days before they have to finish their project (next chapter).  
> Second, i let Asami forget her inhaler because i wanna remind you guys that she still got astma, it's not gonna disappear in a day or so.  
> Now i have to focus on my exams, but before i did wanna release Korra from her insecurity that her best friend/parents wouldn't accept that she was bi.  
> One last thing, i'm comparing these long chapters from the beginning as a 'base' from a cake. I first have to prepare the base before i can work further on it, before i can add details and i'm sorry that it's taking so long but believe me, when the cake is ready we should easily devour it with pleasure :D 
> 
> With love, Dennis
> 
> Ps: if you got other questions about my fic, don't be afraid to ask them


	10. Step by step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i know it's a small chapter but i want to try my 'writing skills' again. So this chapter goes about Korra and Asami growing a little closer.  
> Note: in the two weeks that passed, Bopal is starting to 'form' and nothing really changed between Korra and Asami except that they're closer friends than they we're before
> 
>  
> 
> ('ss' is 'smartschool' it's a website where teachers can send you messages and stuff. I don't know if you got it too but it's a real thing in Belgium it's not something i just made up)

**Asami xx (7:54pm):  **Well Korra i think we're totally screwed... x

_Wow, this is the first time she ever 'cursed'_

**To: Asami xx (7:55pm):** Easy on the cursing :p no but for real, what's wrong?

 **Asami xx (7:56pm):** Didn't you check you're ss?? We've just a message from Amon, our project where we had 2 weeks to work on... it has to be finished 2 days :/

Korra threw her own hand in her face, "Fuckkkk!" 

 **To: Asami xx (7:56pm):** You're right, we're sooo screwed

 **Asami xx (7:57pm):** We can safe this thing but we have to work on it with Bolin and Opal

 **To: Asami xx (7:58pm):  **So what we're gonna do? Split up the work or gonna work on it togheter??

 **Asami xx (7:58pm):** I think it's a better idea we all work togheter on this, we can go to my place and ugh, do you have Skype?? My fingers are gettin' numb :(

 **To: Asami xx (7:59pm):** Hahaha yeah, my name is TheAvatar, just add me

 **Asami xx (8:01pm):** Cool! :D

 ---

Asamis face appeared on the screen. She had her hair in a cute bun and she had no make up on and louse clothes but oh my god, if this was a cartoon my eyes would be probably hearts.

"Hello?? Can you see or hear me?" 

Korra gulped loudly before she answered, "Ehh, yeah... Can you see me?" She quickly tried to make something of her hair but she failed

Asami noticed the sudden 'hair-check', "Don't worry you look cute" 

_Well you look beautiful, no scratch that, you look beyond beautiful_

Korra showed a shy smile, "So... Equality between benders and non-benders..." _  
_

It looked like Asami woke from a daydream, "Oh yeah, uhm... We also  need to talk to Bolin and Opal about this"

"That's gonna be a problem, Bolin is euhmm... Busy..." He's on a date with Opal and he asked his best friend to keep it down for now

"Oh... okay and Opal?"

"She's busy too"  _Totally not suspicious..._

"Ahhh now i get it..."

"There is nothing to 'get'... They just... euhm..."  _Goddamnit! I need to work on my cover-stories_

"I ain't gonna tell anyone... You can trust me" Her smile did something with Korra. It gave her a feeling that she really can trust the girl on the other side of the display.

But maybe she just wanna believe her? Maybe Korra just wanted to trust her, to trust her that the girl wouldn't break Korras heart when everything would go down...  _Ugh, overthinking and overreacting Korra..._

"You really can..." she noticed the inner-struggle within Korra.

"Euh..." She zoned out... Again. Korra grinned, "I-i'm happy to know that" The comfortable-ness struck her.  _i'm really happy to know that..._

Asami answered with a smile of her own "So, equality..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went dark for awhile so i seriously want to ask you what you think of this chapter because i feel a bit out of my game, still, i hope you enjoyed and love you


	11. Alone togheter; part 1

"BO!? You can't be serious... I hope you're joking right now!" 

"Sorry Kor... Opal and I are going to the movies tonight but i swear, tomorrow we'll be present, okay?"

"You're so lucky we're at school or i would burn your ass! I'm not mad that you're going to the movies but guess who has to work with her crush... At her home Bo!" Korra grabbed her face in anger and despair.

"We're gonna spend a whole night togheter, i can't even control myself when we have a conversation on Skype... Goddamnit Bolin, you knew we had to finish this project" 

He laid his hand on the frustrated girl, "Don't worry, it will be fine. Look at me, i was shy and i didn't dare to talk to Opal and now we're almost dating!" This time his 'i-smile-and-you-lid-up power' didn't work.

"Soooo not the same situation 'friend', i don't even know if she's into girls" Korra let out a heavy sigh before she continued, "She's waiting at her car, let us leave first before you two lovebirds can flee"

Bolin wrapped Korra in one of his bone crushing hugs, "Best. Friend. Ever!"

"Oh, you own me a favor though!" The Avatar hissed.

"No probs, i'm gonna search Opal. Don't you have to be on a date?" He teased

"Again Bo, you're pushing it"

\---

Asami was already waiting at her car on the trio but she didn't expect to only meet one of them

"Korra, where's the rest?" She asked a bit annoyed. Their project was due in 2 days

"Well...", she scratched the back of her head while she got a nervous smile on her face, "Please don't be angry but..."

_The mighty avatar afraid of the reaction of her crush_

"But..." Asami repeated, she crossed her arms.

_Mighty avatar powers, assemble!_

"Bolin felt a bit sick so he's home, probably making an appointement with the doctor and Opal has to watch her house, her parents are gone for the evening"

_A 8 for Bolins excuse and a 6 for Opals, home watching is maybe a bit far fetched..._

Asami let out a deep sigh, "Looks like we have to begin it with us two", her eyes had a quick sparkle in it but it disappeared in a flash.

Korra hid a smile while she nodded and made way the passengers seat.

The seats were made of beige lether and oh my... they sat amazing, talking about amazing, Asamis perfume filled the car.

_Her perfume is freaking everywhere, goddamnit..._

"Korra, seatbelt please. I don't want you to get hurt if we end up in an accident, i doubt it though" A smirk formed on her face.

Korra was getting red from what her crush just said and it totally showed while she buckled up.

"Let's go" Asami started the machine that was under her control and let it groan.

_Shy in class but behind a wheel..._

The smirk was still on Asamis face while she shifted to reverse, "I can't wait to show you around in my apartment"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i'm back in my game again :D anything after the 3 stripes is 'in my game' what comes in front is when i felt 'off my game'  
> BUT YEAH i feel great and i found the love in writing again so it's gonna work out, my lovely reader  
> Okay and i know this is a small chapter but i wanted to continue it but it's like 3 am in the morning and i really really wanted to give you guys an update so here it is  
> Hope you enjoyed and see you next time! Xxxx


	12. Alone togheter; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big chapter and before you read this, i don't know if you know already but i'm dutch so there can be some mistakes

Korra mentally slapped her a couple of times because she caught herself staring at the girl in the drivers seat but how couldn't she?

Seeing Asami drive, feeling it... It was actually beyond words. It felt smooth and it looked like Asami was were she belonged.

"Korra?"

"He?? Euh? What did you say?" They stopped in front of the entrance gate of the garage.

Asami chuckled from Korras sight, "I said if you could hand me my purse?"

"Oh, yeah..." With the answer, she took the black purse and handed it over.

She reached for something, a small smile and a 'yes' comfirmed that Asami found it. She pulled out a small device, pressed the button and the gate opened up.

Asami parked at a spot specially for her, it was marked with a plate, it read 'Sato'.

"Welcome to my home" she smiled at the girl next to her, "Not yet, we're in the garage now but if we take the elevator to..." the red shine on her cheeks became bigger and bigger by every word.

"Just let's go upstairs, shall we?" Korra proposed, admiring the girl who was tongue-tied.

Asami let out a small sigh and putted her smile back on before she stepped out of the car.

The garage was similiar to the garages you see in horror movies.

"I like how the grey pillars match the stains on the floor what i probably can translate as blood stains and someone is just murdered here" Korra joked

"Don't be silly", Asami took a step closer and whispered in her friends ear, "i just take them upstairs and do my business up there"

A shiver went right through Korras body, not knowing if it was because she swore she felt Asamis lip scratching her earlobe or it was because Asamis impression of a psychokiller was a little too good.

The 'psychokiller' saw the frightend look on Korras face and started laughing, "Just in case you didn't know, i'm not a murderer okay?" 

"I-i knew that..."

She gestured to the elevator, "Let's finally go"

\---

Asamis appartment turned out to be a freaking penthouse. The elevator took them to the highest floor and there they were, standing in front of her door... But Korra was brought to a stop by Asamis hand.

"Before we enter, i have some rules..."

She immediatelly had regret of saying it cause Korras reaction was literally displayed on her face.

"Not like, strict, annoying rules just... Just hear me out" Asami brushed the sweat away that wasn't there and continued, "First, don't pay attention to the mess..."

A chuckle escaped the Avatars mouth

_Isn't she adorable??_

"Ofcourse not, resume the list of rules" She answered in her most fanciest voice.

"Second, you have full use of the fridge but don't snack everything out of it"

This time a full laugh escaped, "Asami listen, everytime i'm doing something wrong, just say it okay?"

The girl released a sigh and nodded, "Sorry, it's the first time somebody is visiting me" 

Korra didn't know what she must think of that, it's kinda sad but Korra is the first one who's gonna enter her appartment and it's so cute that she has these rules for her.

"So i'm special??" She wanted to hear Asami say 'yes' but that's not gonna happen.

"Ofcourse" Asami winked while she unlocked the door. 

_Was that for realsies or...? You're here to do finish an assignement Korra..._

They entered through a black hallway with some pictures on the wall, some of them were just cars but then the other ones were filled but people. You could see Asami with her dad in one of them, a younger Asami and another woman, probably her mother and then the final one was with the whole family.

"It's like 4pm so you're hunger? Want a snack? A drink? Just say the word"

"No thanks, i'm fine..."  _Kinda_

The hall merged into the living room Korra saw on Asamis Instagram page. White walls that matched the leather black couch, a huge tv, a small dinner table and to top it off a sliding door that led to a balcony that had a view all over the city.

"I saw a picture of this on Instagram but... T-this is beautiful" Korra almost pressed her nose against the glass door.

"The first weeks i got it i just spent hours looking at the city. It's so much more beautiful at night, with all the lights and stuff" She said while she poured her a glass of water, "We can watch it togheter tonight?" Asami spit out before she quickly took a sip.

Korra, who was awoken by the sudden question, was again speechless.

"Or not, i just..." Korra could hear the water splash, seems Asami needed another gulp.

"You know what? I would like that" The Avatar said while she couldn't stop herself to show a small red glow on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think that i picture Asami and Korra as two adults who are childish? That's just my way of writing, sorry :/   
> And i know that the ending is maybe a bit abrupt but it's a 'part' chapter so there will be more :D  
> Thanks for reading guys, see you next time!


	13. Alone togheter; part 3

"So, wanna get started?" 

"Uhm, what about noooo" Korra answered. They were watching tv for almost a hour.

Asami chuckled at the response but her face turned serious rather quick, "We have to..." 

"Asami, i swear, it's only because i'm the Avatar that he gave us the assignement" like a child, she crossed her arms while she formed a pout on her face.

"So he punishes the whole class for it? By the way, it's not even that hard actually. We can finish it tonight maybe"

Korra sighed, "Maybe yeah..." she streched her out before she stood up.

"My laptop is in my room, come" 

\---

"Your room is nice, i like the blankets" Korra couldn't hold her laugh. It was a blanket from Pokemon with every single Pokemon on. Asami also had a television in her room and a large closet. On both sides of her bed was a nightstand and she had a small balcony for her own.

"Ey! I-i... What does it matter?? I sleep like a baby in it, okay?" She was all red from shame. It looks like the rolls where switched. Korra was getting more comfortable than she thought she'll be.

"Don't worry, Ash Ketchum" she started laughing while Asami turned into a firetruck, "Sorry Asami but come on, you had to see that coming"

"I'm just gonna ignore that" the black haired girl said while she started up her laptop, "Come sit" she gestured right beside her.

Korra crawled to the girl and took place next to her. 

"Okay, first we need to name all the big events that happened through the years" Asami bit her lip, "And we need to explain all of them, so yeah, this can take awhile." 

"Don't worry i already know a few" Korra threw a wink to the raven.

\---

"Please say we're finished??" Asami whined, she was sick of seeing dates and historical figures. 

They worked the whole time and only stopped when they made a sandwich. It was already 9pm and it was dark outside, luckily, there project was at his end.

"Nope, just one more" Korra chuckled at the sight of Asami.

"Ugh here, take this stupid computer. My fingers are practically dead" 

Korra laughed at the silly statement, "You dork", she said while she took the laptop.

"I'm a hungry and actually very tired dork"  with the sentence, she laid her head on Korras shoulder. The gesture crashed Korras brain. Totally no idea how she had to response to this, she started to smile like an idiot, Asami had her eyes closed so she couldn't watch the girl smile like she just opened a present on Christmas.

_Chill Korra, nothing big here... Your crush is using your shoulder as a pillow but no biggie..._

"What's the final thing we need to explain?" Asami asked

"Republic City ofcourse. Avatar Aang connecting the bending society and the non-bending society, trying to keep everything peacefull and stuff like that"

"Mhmm" Asami just hummed while she still leaned on Korra.

When Korra was writing the last few sentences, her phone started vibrating.

 **Birthgiver (9:42pm):  **Honey, i know you're finishing your project and all but it's getting late

 **To: Birthgiver (9:43pm):** Don't worry, almost done ;D

"Birthgiver?" Asami, who was almost asleep on the musculair shoulder, asked out of curiousity.

"Oh, it's my mom. She gave birth to me... Birthgiver... Get it?"

"It all makes sense now" She smiled.

Korra finished the last damn paragraph and released a big sigh.

Asami followed everything that was happening on her laptop, how Korras tanned fingers flew over the keyboard and how nice Korras sweater smelled...  _he?_

"You're probably drooling all over my shoulder now but i need a favor..." 

Asami woke up from the trance that Korras smell caused but quickly recovered, "Shoot"

"I need a ride home..." she showed a nervous smile.

"No problemo" the black haired girl stood up and stretched herself out. She looked outside and then it was like energy filled her up again.

"Wait! Let me show you something!" She was a bit to eager and grabbed Korras hand and dragged her to the balcony in the living room.

'Look' There they stood, in front of a city filled with small lights. The view was beautiful, not only the city was filled with small lights, the stars shined brighter than ever.

With all the 'eagerness', Asami still held Korras hand in her own. It was like the realisation struck them at the same time, but they didn't retracted their hands. They just looked at eachother and gave eachother a small smile.

It was perfect.

Asami turned to Korra and Korra did the same. Looking straight at eachother, their smiles became bigger. 

Slowly, they leaned to eachother and everything was about to connect but then something just snapped in Korra.

"Sorry Asami, we just met... I think it's time to go..."

Asami was shocked but ashamed at the same time, "E-e-euh, y-yeah" she cleared her throat while she shot a super awkward smile, "Let me get my keys", she released Korras hand and fled inside.

The moment she closed the door realisation struck upon Korra

_Wait... What have i done?? 'We just met' Korra, you can't be serious..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like?


	14. Did i miss something?; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning is a bit heavy, you can see some similair parts from my other story but just small parts, no biggies.
> 
> Ps: i'm sorry.

The whole ride Korra just stared out of the window, it seemed like Asami lived close to Korras but the first time she was so distracted by the beauty next to her but on the way back, the only thing that she could do was stare outside. She was to scared to look at Asami.

"See you at school tomorrow..." Asami tried to say it with a smile but her eyes just shouted sadness and hurt.

Korra sat a bit longer than she had to, she was hesitating about talking what just happened but it was probably better to wait for another moment.

"Sleeptight" was the only thing that came out of her mouth, not a 'I want to kiss you', 'i love you', no just a dull 'sleeptight'.

The moment she turned around to close the door she could see Asami wipe a tear away. It struck Korra that she had hurt, no worse, freaking broke the person that she loved. 

The way to the door lasted hours, she wanted to scream, burn everything to the ground and it was all her fault.

She opened the door with her key, the heat consumed her and just that was already to much, tears started to fill her eyes.

"Korra? How did your project go?" Her mom called from the living room.

She tried to calm herself, "G-good mom, but i'm tired i think i'm going straight to bed" she held her sobs and tears just for a moment, once she closed the door from her room she just let it all go, the anger, the tears, everything while she slid against her door to the ground.

Korra dragged herself against her bed and grabbed her phone.

 **To: The Rock (10:14pm):** Bo, can i call you? Please?

It didn't last long before her phone started vibrating like crazy.

"What's up girlll? How did your date go?" His voice was full of energy and filled with joy, like always.

It was like her a junk was stuck in her throat paired with a feeling that she didn't drank for a year.

"Bo, i fucked up so hard..." He definitely could hear that she just recently cried.

"Is everything okay, Korra? Do i need to come over cause i..." His voice was sincere and serious but also soft 

"No no, i'm fine or actually i'm not but you don't need to come over but i just did something so fucking stupid" Her anger almost unleashed new tears.

"Korra, what happened??" 

"She likes me... We almost kissed..." 

"Almost? Why 'almost'?" Images from just awhile ago flashed through her mind.

"I declined... i said that 'we just met...'. Bolin, i swear i'm such a fucking idiot! I'm crazy about this girl but i didn't kiss her when i had the chance" she grabbed her head in frustration, a few sobs paired with it.

"I don't want to interrogate you or something but why didn't you go with it?"

"I don't know Bo... I think i was scared? Okay we both leaned to eachother but i hesitated... Bolin, i don't want to lose her..." Tears fell on her hand.

"Probably the worst thing to say but, everything is gonna be okay Korra. We just have to explain to her why you were scared and then everything will work out!" You could hear his smile coming through the phone.

Korra wiped her tears away with her sleeve, "I hope so Bo, i wanna thank you that i could call at this time, you're the best friend somebody can wish for you know?" A small grin appeared on her face.

"Well, i don't wanna brag but..." 

"Just take the compliment, idiot" a chuckled escaped her mouth.

"Already took it" his voice was back to his familiar sound, "Now try to get some sleep, it's already late and you have to tell me tomorrow how our history homework went, but like i said that's all for tomorrow. Goodnight Avatar."

"Ofcourse and you too pal" Then she hung up.

\---

The door screeched while it opened, "Korra? Time for school" Her moms voice was always so kind and soft

"Mom, can i stay at home today? I don't feel good" It had no use lying to her own mom but she couldn't face Asami today, not today.

Senna placed her hand on her daughters forehead, "Seems like you've no fever"

"It's not physical..." Her eyes were still puffy from yesterday.

"Sweetie, listen, go to school and if you really can't take it, go to the staff and let them call me. I'll pick you up then, okay?" She leaned closer to her daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay mom but promise that you'll come?" She hated feeling... weak.

Her mom nodded in response and left the room.

Korra finished her morning routine but she still felt like shit. She grabbed her bag, her phone and left for the bus.

She checked her phone at the busstop but she had no messages.

\---

The bus was already 5 minutes late, a little bit later and she's gonna be late for her math class

_That would be a shame..._

She felt a bit disappointed when she her a engine coming around the corner... But it wasn't the bus... It was Asamis car.

She stopped right in front Korra and opened the window, "Need a ride?" She didn't sound angry, sad but happy.

"Yes!!" She answered faster than the speed of light. It felt undescrible good to see Asami smile.

It was like the event from yesterday didn't happen and Korra would like to think it never happened so she said nothing about it.

"Ready for math?" Asami asked, Korra would just smile at every word that came out of Asamis mouth.

_This is good to be true_

"Ofcourse not, math in the morning is like running with glass shoes"

"That doesn't make sense..." Asami laughed.

"Exactly!" The two laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened yesterday but i felt like Bradley Cooper in Limitless, i kept writing and writing and chapter 18 is also (almost) finished so i have 3 updates in 3 days, i think.  
> So about the future, i think this fic is gonna have 25 chapters but maybe i'm cutting these chapters in parts so there can be more BUT HELL, i just hoped you enjoyed this chapter and come on, you think i would end this chapter in misery and stuff?? NOPE, i end it with the worst comparison in the world hahaha :D


	15. Did i miss something?; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so confident about this one, took me longer than normal still hop you enjoy

Just arriving at school, brought the mood down.

Asami cutted the engine and took her bag from the backseat while Korra just watched her with the biggest grin on her face but it vanished when she thought about last night. Guilt took over, "Asami about last night..."

"I'm going to my locker, i think i forget my mathbook in it, see you in class" And then she just exited the car, Korra did the same. The moment she locked the door it felt like she ran just to escape the, probably awkward and painfull, conversation that were about to have.

"Asami!?" Asami didn't listen and made her way to the school building.

_It was too good to be true_

Her mom texted her while she searched for her friends.

 **Birthgiver (8:10am):** I saw someone picking you up, are you at school?

 **To: Birthgiver (8:11am):** Yeah, it was Asami and i feel alot better so i don't think you need to pick me up today :) x

\---

She met with Bolin and Mako in front of the building. Mako was to busy texting and Bolin kept scanning the playground for Opal.

"How did it go with you and Opal yesterday?"

"It went great, we had fun and stuff. After the movie, we went for ice cream. She likes chocolate but come on, who doesn't like chocolate? And oh yeah, how is our project doing?"

"First Bo, our project? It's finished, you just need to study your part and we will pass... I think"

"Okay, Opal and I didn't help but we're a team you know" He cleared his throat and leaned a bit closer to Korra, "How is it between you and... yeah, you know..."

"Now it's getting weird, she picked me up and drove me to school today" Just saying it made her smile, "But i wanted to talk about last night but she just... Sort of feld"

"Fled??" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, when i wanted to confront her, she said she needed to get her mathbook out of her locker and practically, ran away"

"Who ran away from you Korra?" Looks like the texting zombie came back to life.

"Nobody, it's nothing" She rolled her eyes

Mako pulled a face but he didn't asked further into it.

"Let's talk about this at lunch" She whispered in Bolins ear.

The bell rang and the two friends just groaned that they had to undergo a hour of math.

"Don't worry about it, it's just a hour" Mako joked.

Korra showed him the finger just before he went inside.

\---

Every class before lunch was straight up torture. First math, then science and to finish it off, two hours of French following up after eachother without a break. 

Bolin and Korra already sat on their lunch table, totally sick of this day.

"The next person who says 'bonjour', is gonna get hurt" she said after taking a big bite out of her sandwich.

Like it was on command, Asami took a seat next to Korra with a big 'bonjour' rolling of her tongue.

Bolin and Korra both groaned when hearing the French word that hunted their minds.

Out of nowhere, Bolin stood up, "Euh, guys, i think i'm gonna euhm... Search for Opal, be right back" 

Korra quickly gave him her 'Please stay!'-look but he just winked at her and left.

The universal bender started sweating, she took a deep breath to control herself.

_Let's get this over with then..._

"Asami i..."

"Who is that guy in the leather jacket?" She nodded in the direction of a group of boys. 

"Who?" That one phrase caught her attention. 

"He with the black hair and strong jawline" 

Korra searched for the guy and finally saw him when 2 larger guys left who blocked her vision, It was Iroh...

"Asami, what do you want from him?? He's-He's not a good guy, you better stay away from him..." 

_Jealous much Korra?_

"He looks like a nice guy... He's cute too"

Korras hands became fists while she had actually no right to be angry and jealous but she knew that Iroh was a scumbag. 

The way Asami stared at him, it did something to Korras heart while the beauty had no idea who this guy was.

"I think he's staring at me" A small pink shine appeared on Asamis face. Korras knuckles became white while she tightend her fist.

She needed to get out of here, "Hey 'Sami, wanna go outside? I think i could use the fresh air after those two hours of French torture" She scratched the back of her head.

"Euh, yeah. Let me grab my bag." She took a final glimpse at the guy who was just staring at her before they left they left.


	16. Holes in this ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the project/assignment is the same as the presentation, just wanna give you the heads up

Korra released a heavy sigh when she closed the door behind her. She took in the smell that came from something that her mom was preparing in the kitchen before she slid down against the door.

_Finally home..._

"Honey?" Senna yelled, her voice relaxing her the moment it echoed in her ears.

"Yeah mom, i'm home" She hanged her head back, allowing it to feel the coldness of the glass door.

She heard her mom say something but it wasn't clear so she picked herself up and dragged herself then to the kitchen, "What did you say? I couldn't hear you"

"How was your day?" She asked with a smile, probably knowing what her daughter would answer.

"Before i can properly answer your question, i just want to ask you something"

"Ofcourse, shoot" She quickly stirred in one of her pots before turning to Korra.

"Do you mind it if i talk about... Asami and all, you know, bisexual stuff..." She didn't know why she had to be so weird about that but maybe her mom just didn't like it.

Senna rolled with her eyes "Korra, you talk about it like it's a taboo, just say what's on your mind" Her mom was so freaking cool.

"Okay, sooooo you know yesterday, when i had that project?" 

Her mom nodded.

"Well, please don't be mad but i almost kissed Asami..."

"Almost??" It was funny that she had the same reaction as Bolin and that she was so cool about it.

A flashback from the night played in her head, causing her to feel like an ass again, "I fucked up, realllll bad. We looked eachother in the eye, on the background was a beautiful and romantic view, we were getting closer and then i... i chickened out... Mom, i was to scared to kiss the love of my life" She crossed her arms on the table and slammed her head on them.

Her mom rubbed Korra on her back while she chuckled, "So... Your 'love of your life', didn't you met her two weeks ago or so?"

"Mom, i don't know how to explain it. Everytime she smiles at me, she accidentally brushes against me or just say my name, it... It makes me go crazy, you know? I feel so comfortable around her" She placed her chin on her crossed arms, "When we were finishing our assignment she putted her head on my shoulder and i know it's just a gesture and nothing crazy but it felt just perfect... I felt complete..." 

Korra looked up to her mom, "I sound nuts, right?" 

She shaked her head, "No, you sound in love" She went back to the pots that stood on the stove, "So, what happened after you 'chickened out'?" She asked

"That evening? She brought me home, we didn't said a thing while we were in the car, she lives nearby. When i stepped out of the car, after i said the most pathetic goodbye ever, i think i saw her wipe a tear away... It broke my heart. Then i went upstairs and i... I cried my eyes out but i called Bolin and he calmed me down"

"Sweetie" Senna gaped at her daughter, "Why didn't you come to me or your dad??" 

"I don't know" She said while she broke eye contact.

"Is this the reason why you didn't want to go to school today??"

She shyly nodded, "But now, the weirdest thing: She picked me up this morning, after everything that happened the night before"

"Ohh, so everything is back to normal?" Senna tasted the spaghetti sauce with caution.

"Nope. So when i talked to Bolin he said that i just had to say that i was nervous so okay, when we arrived at school and i wanted to sort things out, she fled!"

"Wait... What?" 

"Yeah! She took her bag and ran away, said she needed to get her **'** **mathbook'** out of her  **'locker'** " She quoted with her hands.

"Lovely day you had then..."

"Oh, it gets better mommy" Sarcasme dripping from the phrase, "I don't know of you remember Iroh?"

"Not that i do, hon" She stirred again in the sauce

"Well, it looks like she has a crush on him. Mom, he's really a bad guy and i tried to explain it to her but she kept ignoring it... and me!"

"So a him, he?" 

"Yes! I don't know what to do, we have our project tomorrow so i need to talk to her about that but i don't know... I wish that night didn't happen, UGH, i hate Amon! If he never gave us that assignment then everything would be okay!" Her hands became red and warm, almost igniting fire.

"Korra, keep calm honey" She said, scared that Korra would burn the house down.

The hothead took a deep breath in and let all the feelings go with it when she exhaled.

"Here, eat" She handed over a plate with spaghetti.

"Thanks" It was then when she started realizing something, "Mom... Where's dad?"

"Something at work, he said he would be a hour late or so" 

"Oh okay" Korra said while slurped a bunch of pasta in her mouth.

\---

Later that night she texted Asami to come online on Skype to do the final preparations for the presentation the next day.

"Hai" Asami had already removed her make-up but, like always, she looked beautiful and cute.

"Hello, so the presentation... First i think that we should get the easy parts because Opal and Bolin weren't there"

"Sounds fair" She sounded distracted.

"Which are the easy ones? Oh yeah, i shotgun the last one! That's the only one i know" She laughed nervously. 

Asami didn't react, she was doing something on her phone, grin on her face.

"Asami?" 

"He? Yeah?" It was like she was caught texting in class.

"What are you doing?" Korra was getting a bit annoyed.

"I'm just texting someone..." She turned back to her phone.

Korra swallowed the urge to ask who it was, "Can we please focus, just for awhile? I need to study my part"

"Whatever"

_Rude..._

"You know what? Just send me the stupid presentation, i'll divide it and I'll send it further to Bo and Opal"

"What's wrong?" Korra found a small hint of worry in the other girls voice but she was pissed.

"Nothing, just send it via ss. See you at school"

'Kor-' Korra had already hung up.

\---

A few minutes later she got the file containing the presentation. She checked it a few times, divided the parts and sent it to her friends. 

 **To: The Rock (7:02pm):** Check your ss, i just sent you the project. Study it and hopefully, we nail it tomorrow. Send Opal a text, i sent it to her too.

\---

Around 8, she knew almost everything about her part. She had given herself one of the easy parts and one that she already knew.

She plugged in her phone and decided to go to the Wall to release some steam instead of her evening routine.

"Mom? Dad?" They both sat in the couch, her mom sleeping against her husband.

"Yes?" Tonraq whispered.

"I'm going to the Wall, will be back in 30 minutes or so" She answered in the same volume.

He nodded, "Just be careful"

"Always"

\---

The sun was almost down but there was still a comfortable warmth outside. 

She was all alone, she liked it this way. Nobody in her way, she had the whole surface for her alone. 

She ignited a flame in her hand and stared for awhile in it. Fire. It was something so destructive but at the same time it was like it lived in her hand. It can be so beautiful, it danced around in her hand. 

She controlled the little flame with her breathing. Making it bigger when she exhaled and smaller when she inhaled. Fire was her favorite element. 

She then just send it flying towards the wall. A big black stain appeared on it but it vanished short after it.

She made a flame in both hands trying to make it as big as possible. When she thought they were big enough, she combined them and beamed a large ray of fire against it and kept it going. 

She tried to make it wider, stronger, warmer but she couldn't after she met her limit.

Groaning in frustration, she tried again. The result was the same.

After failing a couple times, she tried to shoot a lightning bolt. It was harder than a normal beam of fire. It was complexer, harder to control but it wasn't her first time. 

She controlled her breathing and started to do the preparation. When lightning started to form on her fingertops, she held her breath. 

_Easy Korra_

She pointed her fingers towards the wall, with the motion she exhaled. At the same moment, lightning bursts out of her fingertops. A small hole formed in the wall. 

Korra was sweating and smiling at the same time, happy that it didn't exploded in her face.

\---

She jumped directly in the shower after she came home. Feeling the warm water dripping down her back brought calm and rest. 

Korra thought about the things that happened the couple days. They had one thing in common and that was Asami.

She wanted to talk things out and set everything straight, she just wanted to feel comfortable around Asami... Even if it just was as friends.

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. It was time to settle it, do say what she wanted to say from the start.

She wrapped a towel around her and airbended her hair dry. 

When she had her phone in her hand she started shaking. Reassuring thoughts got a grip on her.

It lasted three rings before Asami answered the phone.

She was laughing, "Hello?"

"Hai Asami, it's me but you probably know that already" she outed an awkward laugh.

"What's up Korra?" Korra could hear someone talk on the background.

"Do i call you at a bad time or something? I can call you another time?"

"No no no, speak" 

"Look about the other day..."

"Wait Korra, could you hang on for a second?" She moved the phone away from her mouth, "Can we finish this tomorrow, Iroh? Yeah, bye"

_Iroh?!_

"Okay, i'm back"

"Asami?? Is Iroh with you??" Korra was stunned. 

"Yeah, he stood in front of my door after school and wanted to get a drink. I asked him afterwards if he wanted to come in" She said it like it was casual, like nothing happened between them.

"Listen Asami, did is the last time i warn you, he's a bad influence for you" 

"First Korra, he seems a nice guy and second, i can chose with who i spend my time with. Thank you for your concern but i can take care for myself. Is there something else?" This wasn't Asami.

"No, sorry for disturbing you" Asami hung up, leaving Korra hanging on the line. 

 _Wow..._ she thought while a tear rolled over her cheek

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up people?? I just wanna say something before you can go your own way again, i bought the Legend of Korra game on ps4 and omg, just hearing her voice again brought a smile on my face. You have to fight mechatanks and when you did she said, 'Does Asami know about this?' or something and again, hearing her name brought gave me an ear-to-ear grin. I'm such a dork when it comes to LOK haha :$


	17. Nailing it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So normally i had other plans but i really hate the feeling that i give you readers, so i'm gonna shrink the period of angst and this is the final 'angst-chapter'. Also i don't like to write 'angst-chapters' :( and it's a small one

"Last group, take place please" Amon sat on the last row, judging everything and everyone.

Korra, Asami, Bolin and Opal stood up and went to the front of the classroom. While Bolin was searching for his copy of the presentation, the other remaining groupmembers just stood there. 

Korra could see from the corner of her eye, that Asami was nervous. Her cheeks were red, little druplets of sweat could be seen and she cleched her inhaler like it was the dearest thing on this planet. Korra turned herself to the girl and took place right in front of her, "Hey, it's gonna be alright" She whispered. "You basically made this whole thing" She grinned shyly at Asami while she took the tensed hand in her own. After anything that happened she still felt sorry for the girl, Korra couldn't let her go.

Her pale soft hand relaxed. "Let's nail this" the Avatar winked. Asami smiled at the tanned girl in front of her, "Thanks". Korra went back to her previous spot while Bolin still hadn't found the file.

"Bolin, what are you doing??" Amon was getting annoyed. 

"Korra, a little help please??" Bolin was getting desperate, the other students and Amon who were staring didn't help neither. 

"Get out the way, you dummy" She just had to click a few times and it was already displayed on the big screen.

"Finally... Everybody ready?" Amon gestured that they could start. Korra gave Asami a last reassuring bump before Opal started.

\---

"Okay guys, that wasn't bad. I give everyone of you an 8 except Korra, i barely heard you. You get a 7" Korra held her comment about his ugly face for herself. It was 5 minutes until the bell rang and she didn't want to risk having detention. 

"Hey Korra i wanna give you the heads up, tomorrow we're just gonna chill with the crew, your free right?" Bolin asked, switching his sight constantly between Korra and Asami.

Korra rolled with her eyes, "Yes i'm free" She cleared her throat, "Asami, do you wanna come?" 

"I would love to but i can't... I'm gonna watch a movie then..."

"Come on, this movie ain't gonna run away" Bolin incouraged her.

"It's with Iroh..." She didn't dare to look at Korra. Korra swallowed disgust and anger. 

"Ohhh... Okay, another time then" Bolin said awkwardly.

Right when everything was getting weird, the bell rang. Finally releasing them from a hard day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't do this in a long time but i wanna thank you guys for every single kudo, comment and your support. Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!


	18. Blue / Today is gonna be a good day; part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler, i'm writing part 2 right now and it will probably be finished tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT THE PLATINUM TROPHY OF THE LEGEND OF KORRA GAME!!!!

"I'm home parents!" She threw her backpack at the top of the stairs, celebrating that she didn't got homework for the next day.

"Korra?" Her dad asked

"What's up?" She fell face first in the couch next to her dad.

"Listen, i know that it is so sudden but your mom and i are going to Zaofu for the weekend, work demands me to go there and i think your mom can use a little 'vacation'. I'm sorry i can't take you, you have school tomorrow so..." 

"I'm alone for 3 days!" She almost screamed.

"Yeah... Think you can handle it?" The naïve father said to his 'Avatar-daughter'.

Korra rolled with her eyes, "Ofcourse dad"

He nodded, "We leave around 12am so i can still bring you to school" 

"Awesome!"

"And when we come home and you made a mess in here..." Her mom joined the conversation.

"Mom, i never make a mess"

Senna and Tonraq looked at eachother and started laughing, "Yeah right!" The said in symphony.

Korra showed her tongue, "Mom can i have some money for the barber? It's getting too long again" She said while she played with her hair.

"When are you going? Now??"

"Yeah, it's 5:30, still open"

Senna sighed, "Alright then, just don't hang around after it"

Her mom handed her money, "No ma'am, maybe i'm back before diner" She kissed her mom and dad before she ran out of the door.

\---

"Wow Korra! Isn't that a bit too... Short?" Her mom looked shocked.

"What's... Wow... That actually looks nice on you" Her dad smiled.

She decided to switch it up. She had it cut short, a bit below chin level.

"Thanks dad and mom, it always bothered me while i was training and it was warm as fu..."

"Language, young lady" Her mom interrupted her.

"Sorry but don't you like it?" A hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh no, it's just different than normal" 

"I know, it's a bit 'dare-y'" She went with her hand through her freshly cut hair, "So... About diner..."

Senna still looking at her daughters new style, shook out of her stare, "It's still in the pan. Just reheat it in the microwave"

\---

She didn't got any or sent any messages to Asami. She laid on her bed, listen to music for a few hours straight while she waist her time on her laptop. When it was almost time for bed, she did her exercises and went to her bathroom. 

She decided to go in the shower next thing in the morning. Korra brushed her teeth and just stared a minute in the mirror. She liked her sudden hair change. On the inside she hoped a certain somebody would think the same...

\---

"Korra, come have breakfast" Her dad screamed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost ready!" She looked one last time in the mirror, her hair looked amazing, showed her white teeth to herself and smiled.

_Today is gonna be a good day_

Korra grabbed her backpack and went straight to the kitchen.

The moment her mom say her she started to flap everything out of her mouth, "Okay so i made you a list with all the emergency numbers, we'll leave you some money and sweetie don't forget to put out the trash and please, please don't make a mess or don't burn anything down..." 

"Mom, i got it" She rolled with her eyes while she brought a big piece of pancake towards her mouth.

Her mom sighed, "I'm sorry" 

The Avatar stood up and grabbed her moms hands, "Don't worry about me, just have a great time out there. If you want, you can call me tomorrow or so" She let go of her hands and wrapped her in a big hug.

"You ready, hon?" Her dad grabbed his keys.

She backed away from Senna, "Yeah, let's go" 

Her mom shot a last smile before Korra closed the door behind her.


	19. Blue / Today is gonna be a good day; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i promised, part 2.

"So you know it, money and numbers are on the table" 

"Ugh, don't worry dad. You know i can handle 3 days" She kissed her dad on the cheek.

"You're just growing up, it was like the day before yesterday that you were my little girl" He joked.

"Oh my god dad..." Korra smiled at her dad before he drove off.

\---

Just when the bell rang, she reached her classroom. She met the eyes of Mrs. Pema, "Your lucky Korra... Close the door and take place, we're about to start"

Korra nodded and made way to her spot, she could feel everybody staring, a few 'wows' could be heard from other students. When she looked up and found two emeralds stare at her with an open mouth she couldn't control her blush. 

"Your hair looks amazing Korra" Bolin 'whispered'.

"Thanks Bo" She felt a warmth rising in her. 

Asami turned around and got a good look from the girl in front of her, "...". She opened her mouth but no word came out of it. The girl turned red in a quick seconde and quickly turned back around.

_Well, looks like this day just got 'good-er'_

_\---_

Troughout the day she could feel just 2 eyes staring at her and oh, she definitely knew who that was. Everytime when she turned around she could catch a flinch of green eyes turning away.

"What are we gonna do?" Korra asked at the crew, they stood in front of the main building. School was already done and sure they all were done with all of the school stuff today.

"We're gonna get dinner at that place close to the Wall, euh, that noodle shop that just opened and we're eating it at the Wall. Is that good for you guys?" Mako looked around, "Okay awesome then, let's get some food"

\---

30 minutes later, they had all there boxes and something to drink. They decided to pick the same place were Korra and Kuvira had their 'date'.

"I hope it's good Mako" Bolin said while he stuffed his mouth full with the noodles.

"Babe, watch out. It wouldn't be the first time you choke on your food" Opal chuckled, "Remember the popcorn?" 

He quickly swallowed the content that was still in his mouth, "Shhhhhhh, nobody has to know about that"

"Bolin you're right beside us, we can hear you..." Korra explained, "But what happened with the popcorn?"

Bolin looked at Opal and sighed, "We were in at the movies and we were watching that new comedy film, 'Pixels'. I started laughing so hard that i almost choked on my popcorn"

"You were the only one who laughed you know" Opal chuckled.

"Idiot" Mako laughed.

"Oh yeah, Korra, i wanna thank you for making the presentation... We already bought the tickets otherwise we would have helped..." Opal said while she looked at the ground. 

"We nailed it so it doesn't matter" The Avatar winked at the girl, "Mako, i know it's out of the blue but i need to ask you something..."

He slurped his bundle of noodles inside his mouth before he spoke, "What's up?"

"You need to help me with my lightning" She scratched the back of her head, "I can do it but i'm way to scared everytime i do it and i feel like i'm gonna fail and that it will explode in my face or something"

Mako pulled this grin on his face, "So the oh-so powerfull Avatar needs my help?" He smirked, "I'll try to do my best" He said while he brought another bundle towards his mouth, "After dinner then"

\---

Korra and Mako stood in front of the wall while Opal and Bolin laid in the grass just next to them. 

"Okay Korra, just look carefully" He looked calm and focused. Lightning flowed over his fingertops during the preparation, when he pushed his fingers forward he was still in his focused position. Blue lightning escaped his fingertips in a nice flow.

"That was amazing! I can feel my energy just falter before it releases" 

"That's because you're stressing, just chilllll. Show me yours now" He took a step back.

_Probably for the best_

Korra started her preparations but fear consumed her right away when she felt the tingling from the lightning flowing through her arm, "Focus Korra and stay calm" Mako supported. She checked her breathing before she continued. 

She pushed her fingers towards the wall, "Let it all go Korra, let the energy flow out of you" His voice was calm.

_Let it flow..._

She closed her eyes and could feel the lightning leaving her body. 

"Niceee" Mako playfully knocked her on the shoulder, "That was not bad, just keep calm and things will work out"

Korra chuckled, "Maybe things will work out yeah..." 

\---

They went to the bar but Korra went home.

"Why are you going?" Bolin said with the biggest pout he could fake.

"Home, i wanna thank you for this amazing day guys" She hugged every one of them.

"But it's still 8" Mako looked at his watch.

"Yeah i know but i'm just gonna take some snacks and i'm gonna watch some series" 

"Okay then, bye Kor and be careful" 

"See you monday, people. You too."

\---

The sun was going down and orange filled the city. 

She turned the corner when she saw somebody sitting in front of her house. She slowly stepped towards the person. The more steps she took the more she could recognize the figure. 

_Oh no..._

She could hear the person crying and orange reflected from her raven black hair. It was Asami.

"Asami!" She ran the last couple meters. She sat on her knees before the crying girl, "Asami?" 

She was breathing heavily but when she looked up she placed the inhalor on her lips and ejected the medicine in her mouth.

"Are you o..." Korra looked at the right half of Asamis face, it was covered with blue spots and it was swollen.

"He-he hit me" She said between sobs.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Korras eyes turned white and fire covered her hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Yeah....
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you next time!


	20. Cooling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't wait to write this one, fluffiness incoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OITNB = Orange Is The New Black

"Where is he Asami?!" Other voices from her past life joined Korras original voice.

"Korra please don't do this" She stood up, the last bit of sun highlighted the bruises.

"But look what he did Sami" She caressed the damaged parts, "He needs to pay for this!" 

Asami grabbed the Avatars hands, the fire disappeared immediatelly, "Please Korra, calm down" Asami knew she was right but in this condition she would probably kill Iroh.

Korras white eyes turned back to blue ones, "L-Let's get inside so i can heal your wound" She grabbed the girls hand and escorted her to her room. 

"Take a seat" Asami sat down on Korras bed and followed Korras movements. Korra sat on her knees in front of Asami and went with her hand over the wound, "Wait here" Anger still flowing through her body.

Before she could move, Asami grabbed her forearm, "Please don't leave", a tear rolling over her cheeks.

Her anger just vanished when she finally realized that she needed to focus on Asami getting better instead of being furious on Iroh.

"I'm not gonna leave you, i just needed to get something and call my mom. I'll be right back" Asami nodded while she released her grip.

Korra basically ran towards the list her mom made her.

_Thanks mom_

She dialed her moms 'emergency' number what actually her normal number was. After a few rings she answered.

"Korra? Did you already break something?"

"No mom but i need to hurry up actually. I know you have a big bowl of spirit water in your room, can i borrow a bit from it?"

"Wow, that's for big wounds... What happened?"

"A friend of mine got hurt but i need to get it better asap"

"Is he alright?"

"It's Asami mom... Can i use it, yes or no?"

"Ofcourse honey but don't take too much"

"Thanks, don't worry i have everything under control"

She hung up, took a bowl and went to her parents room. 

The bowl stood on the nightstand probably on her moms side, she filled the bowl with a small amount and went back to Asami.

"I'm back" She sat next to Asami and covered her hand with the water that started to glow the moment it touched Korras hand.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Asami asked. 

"No, it's gonna feel better" Korra carefully placed her hand on her face. Asami relaxed under the touch, "You're right" The healer smiled.

\---

A silence consumed the room. 

"I'm sorry that i ruined your evening" Asami broke eye contact.

"It doesn't matter, i was about to eat chips all night while i bingewatch Orange Is The New Black" 

"That would be a fun night, i love that show... Euhm, i like your new hairstyle by the way". Pink decorated her cheeks. 

Korra smiled, "Thanks" The water went back to his normal state. She backed her hand away. "I'm not finished yet but my arm is getting tired and i need to get some fresh water. Let's take a break".

Some bruises were gone and some of them were reduced, the swelling was almost gone.

"How does it look?" Asami caught Korra inspecting her face.

"It looks much better" She thanked the sprit water and laid the bowl on her nightstand, "Do you want something to drink?" 

"A glass of water please" 

Korra was back in a flash "Here you go" They sat next to eachother on the side of the bed, "How do you feel?" It lasted a seconde before Korra realised that, that was the most stupid question she could ask in this situation, "Euh, sorry, i'm an idiot..."

A small smile formed on Asamis face, "It doesn't matter, i feel better... Thanks to you"

That last phrase filled Korra with joy, "No problem".

Again, silence. Asami kept staring at the ground while Korra kept switching her sight between Asami and her own hands.

"Euhm, so i'm gonna do one last healing session and what are you gonna do then? Are you gonna go home afterwards?"

When Korra said that Asamis eyes widend, "I don't know... I'm afraid that he'll..." She took another drink from her water.

"You can stay the night if you want... My parents are away for the weekend so i got this palace for my own" She tried to lighten up the mood.

Doubt was written on her face, "I don't know..."

Korra brought her hands to the pale ones in front of her, "If you're scared that you're not safe here... Asami, i'm not gonna let him hurt you again... Ever" She looked right at the emeralds in front of her.

Asami slowly pulled Korra in an embrace, "Thank you Korra, for everything"

The Avatar thightend the hug while she could feel hot drops of water colliding with her shirt.

Asami backed away. Korra cupped the girls face in her hands and wiped the tears away with her thumb, "Let me get the water and let's begin"

\---

After the session, they decided to watch some episodes of OITNB.

2 episodes, it lasted 2 episodes before Asami fell asleep on Korras shoulder. She fell asleep on her bruised side so it look like it healed very nicely, there was just a faint blue color around her eye but it was barely visible. 

It was already late so Korra turned off the laptop. She looked at Asami, ugh, she needed to wake her up so she could get out of this thight situation.

"Asami?" Sleepyhead woke up with a jump, "Are you alright??"

Asami remembered that she was with Korra, "Euh, y-yeah..."

"You fell asleep on me, i didn't knew what to do" She chuckled.

"Sorry" Asami answered in her sleepy voice.

"Doesn't matter, listen, do you wanna wear a short or something? That jeans looks uncomfortable to sleep in"

"It is... Can i have a short or a sweatpants?" She rubbed in her eyes, trying to swipe the sleep away.

"Ofcourse, you can change in the bathroom" Korra handed over her finest short. 

Asami was so cute, how she dragged herself all sleepy to the the bathroom. 

The moment the door closed, Korra took a short for her own and a shirt and dressed herself in a flash. She threw her other clothes in a corner.

A few minutes later, Asami entered the room in Korras red short, "It feels so good, the fabric feels so soft".

Korra stared at the girl in front of her. The white long legs that were showing formed a lump in her throat, "G-glad you like it" She became aware that she was staring to long and focused on something else, "Euhm so you can sleep in my bed, i'm sleeping in my parents' bed... Goodnight" 

"Wait... You're not sleeping here?" Asami started to play with her own hands.

"No... But if you want... I can stay..." They both just stood there, making everything more awkward and awkward.

"Yes, please stay" She was lucky it was already a bit dark cause her face was painted with red.

Korra had to suspress a smile and a bucket of paint for her own.

They crawled under the blanket that covered their bodies with a nice warmth. The two girls faced to eachother, "If you're cold i can get you..." 

"I'm fine, thank you" Asami snuggled a bit closer to Korra. The tanned girl was getting warmer and warmer by the second, she could feel Asamis breath on her face. While Korra was getting it warmer and warmer, Asami was getting closer and closer till she could settle her head on Korras chest. No idea what she was thinking, she placed her arm around the pale girl. She could hear Asami releasing a comfortable sigh, like she was happy that Korra just did that. Their legs were crossed, the pale ones were cold and the tanned ones were warm. While Korra was trying to control her heart to beat a normal pace, Asami looked up and kissed the other girl on the chin.

"Goodnight Korra" 

"Y-You too, Sami"

Asami could feel Korras heart beating like crazy but maybe she was wrong, maybe she felt her own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i did good :)


	21. Best served cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan all my chapters ahead so this one was coming already. I wanted to focus on Asamis healing in the previous one so here are all the answers.

Korra was already awake for a couple of minutes. Asami didn't move an inch throughout the night so she was still pinned against Korras chest. One single move and the other girl would wake up. The only thing she could do is move her free arm and decided to play with the raven black hair. Her fingers glided through Asamis shining hair. 

_Why would anyone hurt her...? Should i ask her? But it just happened yesterday and maybe she's just not yet mentally recovered from it... I can always try, right?_

"Hai"

Korra snapped out of her thoughts, "Good morning"

"What were you thinking about?" She redirected her so she was at eye-level.

"Can i ask you something?" 

"I think that i already know what you wanna ask..." 

"Then please answer it, i need to know"

"Why do you care so much Korra?" Green eyes met blue eyes.

"Because i... It's because i like you..." She swallowed hard.

Asami smirked in response, "You don't like me"

Korras eyebrows flew up, "That's a lie" 

"What about the night at my house then??" Her voice was still the same, soft and calm.

_Omg, i knew that that would come bite me in the ass_

"Asami i swear,  i don't know why i didn't do it... i always think that i was scared... I screwed up, big time"

Asami wasn't convinced.

"Listen... That night, when i stepped out of your car and i saw that you were crying... It broke my heart..." The flashbacks in her mind brought tears in her eyes, "I ran upstairs and i let it all out, i cried my eyes out... I called Bolin and he calmed me down" She promised herself not to cry, "I'm a complete idiot"

"So... You do wanted to kiss me?" She asked slowly, searching under the blanket for Korras hands.

"Yes" At the same moment, their hands connected.

"Prove it..." She said a little shy.

"With pleasure..." Korra snuggled closer to Asami and planted her tanned lips on the pale ones. She released one of Asamis hand and brought it up to the back of Asamis neck. Asamis lips were soft, just like her. It transformed in a long passionate kiss. The time they melted togheter, they forgot everything for a little while. It was just them right now. 

A soft whine escaped out of Korras mouth when they seperated when Asami only could pronounce a quiet, "Wow..." 

"Convinced?" Korra said with a smirk.

"Y-yeah" She licked her lips.

"The day just started but i think this is my favorite one... Except for one thing..." 

"What is that?" 

"The truth, Asami... What happened?" She looked her right in the eye.

Asami sighed, "So you know we were supposed to watch a movie at my place, right? Well he thought i meant something different" Her eyes already couldn't stand the shame and turned anywhere just to avoid Korra... But the focus redirected back to her when she took Asamis chin, "Continue..."

"H-He kept touching me while i just wanted to watch the movie. I kept saying no, Korra... I swear" her throat became dry and it felt like something was stuck in it, "He started kissing me but i didn't want to, he smelled like booze... I was stupid to not notice it earlier" The more Asami spoke the angrier Korra got. 

"He kept touching me and kept kissing me so i kicked him in the crotch... He didn't like it... So h-he decided to keep hitting me and he kept hitting me... Korra... I thought i was gonna die..." She didn't realized that she was crying.

Korra wrapped her in her arms, "Hey, don't worry, you're save now" She kissed her forehead, "I'll never let him hurt you again" She stuffed any emotion in a cage except for love at this moment. She could feel her t-shirt absorbing the tears that the girl shed. 

"What are you gonna do?" She whispered in Korras ear between sobs.

"Now? Take care of you ofcourse"

"Aren't you going after him because please don't... i just wanna let it go..."

"I'll not hunt him down but if i see him Asami..." She didn't dare to finish that sentence, she could feel the cage burst almost open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's rather small sorry :(


	22. Lazy everyday

After the intense morning, they just spent the whole day in bed, enjoying eachothers company and stealing kisses from the other person. Their foreheads never seperated, their hands were always connected and their legs were tangled at all times.

Korra tried to get some food but Asami just pulled her back into bed with her, they decided to get some food around 5. 

They had some things in comment except for one thing and that was music. Korra didn't know a single song that Asami mentioned, "Do you wanna try it?" Korra loaned Asami her earpods, "I hope you like it". She played her favorite song,  _Broken_ from  _Gorillaz_. The instant it started playing, Korra had a feeling that she would like it. You know Asami was very comfortable around Korra cause she started singing with it, "... _There's nothing you can do for them. They are the force between, when the sunlight is arising..."._

Korra glared at Asami with open mouth, her voice was beautiful..., "So... You like it?" 

"Y-Yeah it's amazing but... How can you sing like that??" Her open mouth changed into a big smile

"I got a good teacher" She smiled back.

"Well, now it's my turn" She plugged the earpods in her own phone and handed an 'ear' to Asami, "I think it's a little 'loud' for you but this is my favorite". The thing with Korra and music is that she just goes with it. She closes her eyes and just let everything flow into her. In her head she sang with the lyrics, " _It's 11:34, i'm on a roll. It's almost noon and i ain't got nowhere to go..._ " 

"So?" Korra was afraid for her answer. 

"I love it! What did it called?" She opened her notes on her phone.

"It's 'Superbad' from 'Travy Mccoy'... Did you really like it?" 

"Yeah, i swear! Can i just show you one more song? You can show me one of yours too" She didn't had to pull out the puppy eyes but she still did.

In no time, another song was playing. It was _Melt_ from  _Chet Faker._ She liked to sing with the chorus, she earned another shocked look from Korra. 

"I was a bit skeptical about this one but it turned out good. Here's mine... Like the previous one, it's a bit louder than your taste". She chose  _Heart 2 Heart_ from  _Hoodie Allen._

"Again, i love it! I'm glad that we have the same taste" Who had thought that someone who likes _Gorillaz_  and _Chet Faker_  would love  _Travy Mccoy_ and _Ho_ _odie Allen_.

It didn't last long before they were again laying against eachother. Korra was falling in and out of sleep while Asami held her gaze at the tanned beauty in front of her.

Korra, who was finally awake for longer than 10 minutes, spoke up after she kissed the soft pink lips, "A-Are we actually dating right now? Like in 'togheter'?"

Asami couldn't hold her laugh, Korra was so cute and shy at the same time, "Let me think... So we lay in eachothers arms for a day and we keep kissing eachother? I think we're not" She joked.

Korra blushed, "Maybe you think this is nothing serious"

"Ofcourse i think it's serious sweetie" Korra chuckled at the sudden pet name, "'Sweetie'" She repeated.

"Should i call you 'babe' then?? It doesn't fit me" 

"That's true... Babe" Asami rolled with her eyes.

\---

"So it's 5..." Asami whispered in Korras ear. She fell back asleep a few minutes ago, she still didn't wake up.

Asami crawled a bit closer to Korra, her lips almost brushing against Korras neck, "I wanna say that... That i really love you, Korra..." she looked up but still no response, "I really hope you don't have any doubts about us" Asami sighed and softly kissed her girlfriends neck. It made Korra to turn around half awake, "I don't" She said before she kissed the other girl. 

Asami was so embarrassed, she tried to change the subject, "So euh... Pizza?? Yeah, i love pizza..."

Her voice was still waking up, "You're so cute and which pizza do you want? I'll call" 

"So you heard me?" Her cheeks were still red.

"Yeah" Korra placed a soft, short kiss on her lovers lips, "I love you too" 

An ear-to-ear grin appered on her face when the words reached her ears. She wanted to kiss Korra again but it didn't work properly because she was smiling all the time. 

"Okay, i could kiss you all day and night but i need some food in my belly" Korra said while she took her phone, "What do you want?"

"What are you taking?"

"BBQ with extra chicken and bacon"  She said with a smile.

"Make it two" Asami just pulled Korra closer to her like she was her big teddybear.

\---

Another kiss was interrupted by the bell, "Keep that thought" Korra had to rip her off Asami. 

When she came back she had the pizzas in her hand, "Here you go" They decided to watch a movie while they ate.

\---

"I need something to flush this down... Can i get you something too, princess?"

Asami chuckled, "Omg... Yeah, some water please"

"Will be right up" Korra kissed Asami on her cheek before she left. 

Asami placed the pizzaboxes on the floor, she laid with open legs and arms in her girlfriends bed.

The moment Korra saw Asami laying like that crawled on top of her and placed her head in the crook of Asamis neck, inhaling Asamis scent, "To be honest, the first time i saw you, i didn't thought that you were the 'cuddle-type'" Asami started stroking Korras short hair.

"Which type was i then?" Her lips brushed against the pale neck.

"The moment i saw you, i recognized you as the Avatar so i thought you were someone who likes to kick asses..."

Korras body shaked while she laughed, "That's also true. When did it change?"

"My idea of you? The very next moment i saw you blush after i smiled at you" They both laughed.

"I always tried so hard to hide that..."

"And you failed every single time. There's just one thing i have to ask, did you always stare at my back? I felt a stare burning right through it"

Korras cheeks lighted up, "Oh no... You seriously knew about that too??"

"Yes, everyday, 5 days straight..." They both had a smile on their faces while they spoke.

It was quiet for awhile.

"I love you" Korra placed at each side of Asami head a hand so she could push her body up. Asami had her hands in Korras neck, "I love you too" She answered.

Korra lowered herself so their lips could meet. Korra was a hothead in life but her kisses were always so gentle and sweet, she always waited on Asami asking for entrance so their tongues could connect. 

When they seperated she dropped her head again on Asamis shoulder, wearing the biggest smile, "if you want me to get off, just ask"

Asami answered with an embrace.

"Are you going home tonight?" Korra whispered, "You can always stay another night..."

"Would you hate it if i did?" 

"Spending another night with my girlfriend? Ugh, if you really want, you can stay" Asami could feel the grin that formed on Korras face. She still punched Korra on the shoulder.

"I would love to spend another night with you" Korra whispered while she placed soft, wet kisses on her girlfriends neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually don't know why i made a big deal of the music part....
> 
>  
> 
> You guys know that i love you right??


	23. Blindfolded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! RATING IS CHANGED BECAUSE SHIT IS GOING DOWN (small warning for language that i used in this chapter)  
> 

Korra woke up in the same position they went to sleep. She had her tanned arms around her girlfriend, who was the little spoon. She kissed the pale flesh at the back of Asamis neck. 

_I love you so damn much..._

She tightend the embrace a bit and used Asamis head as a pillow, maybe it was a bit selfish of Korra for waking her up.

Asami just smiled at the gesture and tried to turn her head under the weight of her lovers face before she left a small peck on the other girls cheek.

The two lovebirds laid like his for a few minutes before they decided to get some  ~~breakfa...~~ lunch.

Korra proposed to go to Asamis appartment to get some fresh clothes but Asami declined and just took a dark shade blue hoodie (that was a bit wider and longer) from her new girlfriend. Korra fell in love with the new outfit, Asami rocking a dark jeans and her old All Stars with the hoodie that just looked so cute on her. Korra pulled on a blue jeans with a white shirt.

"Before we go, can i ask you something? The thing is, maybe you're gonna take this wrong..." Korra asked carefully.

"What's up?" Asami looked a bit worried.

"Should we... 'show' this? You know, we two... In love? I would love to show you off but i don't know, maybe you want to keep it a secret or something?" 

A small smile appeared on Asamis pretty face. Her only response was taking Korras hand in her own, lacing their fingers togheter. Korra released a content sigh and they both headed down to a small diner close by.

\---

It was almost 2pm when they arrived. Still holding hands, they took a booth in the corner, the couple sat so they faced eachother. They were the only ones in the diner.

"Can you recommend something?" Asami asked while she searched for something in the menu.

Korra cleared her throat "Oh yes, m'lady. We got 'buttery' pancakes with a layer of the finest syrup of whole Republic City or we got regular sandwiches made from the highest quality... euhm... grain??" 

Asami couldn't get a hold of herself and started crying from laughter, "Oh. My. God..." She wiped the tears away.

"So pancakes?" Korra asked, full-grin mode activated.

Asami was almost finished laughing when she nodded, "You're such a dork, you know that?"

\---

They ordered the pancakes with syrup. Korra finished hers in a few bites while Asami took her time.

"You, euhm, still gonna eat that?" Korra pointed to the last pancake that remained.

Asami rolled her eyes, "Here you go" 

Korra almost swallowed the whole thing in one bite, her mouth was covered with powdered sugar, "You got a little sugar, like, everywhere" Asami joked.

"I'm going to the restroom, washing my... entire face" She winked.

"I'll wait here" Korra stood up and went to the toilet while Asami stayed behind.

"Can i get you something else?" The waitress asked. Asami politely declined but asked for the check.

The waitress brought the piece of paper and the girl payed.

A hand touched Asamis shoulder, "Let's go, I already paid for..." The hand wasn't tanned. The moment she looked up she froze in her place. The hand belonged to Iroh.

"How is my girlfriend doing?"

"W-W-What are you doing here???" Her fear was easy to hear.

He took place in Korras seat "I saw you sitting here and i thought, i'll say hai to my girlfriend" He got this smile on his face, it made Asami nervous.

"Don't call me that" Asami spit.

"What?"

"Your 'girlfriend'"  _Where is Korra..._

"But you are my girlfriend" He leaned closer to Asami, the girl just backed further away.

"I, euh" She swallowed, "I don't recall that you hit your girlfriend..." She crossed her arms, she searched for an exit but nothing.

He smirked at the response, "You still angry about that? Come on Asami..."

Asami kept her mouth shut and just looked at her arms, hoping that he just would go away.

Iroh was getting annoyed, "Let's get out of here and do something fun?"

"I don't think she wants to, Iroh" That voice sounded like heaven in Asamis ears, Korra was back from the toilet. She looked at Asami and gave a small nod.

"Leave us alone Korra, this is between me and my girl"

Korra sat next to Asami, "But that's just the thing Iroh... She isn't your girl" She grabbed Asamus hand under the table. An incredible heat radiated from it.

"You better leave before you get hurt" Korra smirked at his weak comeback.

"I think you better follow up your own advice" Her voice was light and calm while her hands were getting hotter and hotter. Asami laid her other hand on top the the other, Korra turned to her and found another calm. The heat decreased.

Iroh let out another smirk and stood up "I'm glad that i punched you right in the face, you looked better that way. You fucking whore" He whispered.

Asami looked at him with open mouth but she just let the words flow away... Korra, on the other hand, didn't take this lightly, "You. Me. Outside. Now." 

"I..." He even couldn't say it or Korra had already throw him out via the door with her airbending. The moment she stepped outside, she released everything. Her eyes turned white and before Iroh could move a finger, Korra had his hands and feet buried in the ground. She jumped on him, his eyes were filled with fear. Korra hit him with her fist, and again, and again, and again,...

Asami tried to get her off, "Korra, stop! Y-You're killing him!" She pulled as hard as she can but it didn't work. Asami just took Korras arm and tried again. 

Out of anger, Korra pushed Asami out of the way causing her to fall against a car, "What the fuck Korra!" She groaned in pain.

Korra realized what she had done, her eyes became blue again and released Iroh from her 'earthly' prison. She crawled to Asami, "Is everything okay?? I'm so sorry!" She wanted to touch her but Asami crawled a bit further away, "I'm fine..." A small hint of fear hidden in her expression

Iroh, on the other hand, wasn't fine. He barely was conscious, his face was covered by blood. He spat a tooth out and some blood, he even couldn't stand up.

Korra sighed and stepped to Iroh, she extended her arm, "Let me help you" 

"Get away!" He managed to 'stand' and walked step-by-step to his home.

\---

Asami wanted to stay with her girlfriend for awhile. They were back to the place where they spend every minute with eachother, in Korras bed. 

"Thank you" Korra whispered.

"For what?" 

Tears formed in her eyes, "For holding me back"

"Hey, what's wrong?? "Asami carressed Korras cheek with her pale hand.

"I..." She swallowed nothing, "I was about to kill him Asami..." She turned her back to her girlfriend, "I even hurt you... That face you made, it-it still haunts me" Tears started to flow.

"Sweetie... I'm fine, i'm really fine and it was scary to see you like that" She wrapped her arm around Korras waist.

"The only thing i felt was rage and i only saw red... I wanted to hurt him but... I had no control" 

Asami rubbed small circles in Korras abdomen and kissed a tanned ear. Korra turned her face back to Asami. Pale hands wiped away the dry tear marks.

"I'm so sorry 'Sami..." She snuggled closer to her girlfriend, placing her head on Asamis chest, "You're the last person i wanna hurt..."

Asami hushed here down, wrapped her hands around Korras head and placed a kiss on top of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're satisfied. (If you got any questions ask them, some things may not be clear)
> 
> I see that i get a lot of positive feedback from this fic and god, you guys make me so happy when you do :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and i see you next chapter! X


	24. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Addicted to SAO so sorry for the long wait

It was 10pm when they arrived. "Korra? We're home sweetheart!" Senna entered the house, checking if everything is like they left it. Tonraq shuffled in after her, carrying all the bags. 

"She's probably upstairs, i'll go check on her while you rest" She kissed her husband, took already one of the smaller bags and climbed the stairs.

Little did she know that Asami and Korra fell asleep a couple hours earlier, they stay laid in eachother arms.

"Kor..." Senna froze in her tracks. She saw the display in front of her and didn't know how to react do it.

It was then when Senna still hadn't moved that Asamis eyes opened, "Euhm... Hello..." Asami showed an awkward smile.

"Hai... Are you Asami?" Senna had no idea what she was doing.

"Yes..." Asami hoped that this woman was Korras mom and not just a stranger. She poked Korra on her head a few times, the sleeping beauty just giggled, "Asamiii... Stop"

Asamis cheeks turned bright red, "I think,  _more like hope_ , that your mom is home..." 

Korras eyes opened in a flash, she looked at the woman standing at the door, "Hi mom..." 

_Awkwardddd..._

"When you're ready, please come downstairs and introduce your... Friend(?)"

Korra, who had the same cheeks as Asami, just nodded a few times before her mom finally closed the door.

Asami gave her a look, "Omg, i forgot after all this drama..." Korra tried to explain.

 "You forgot that your parents would come home today!?" Asami jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, "My, euh, everything looks like a mess!" She tried to do something with her hair but every possibility didn't work out for her.

While Asami was with her hands in her hair, Korra placed her head on Asamis shoulder and settled her hands on Asamis abdomen, "Don't worry honey, you look amazing... Like always" She kissed her girlfriend in the neck while Asami dropped her arms with a sigh.

\---

"Just stay behind me and they won't hurt you" Korra joked.

The parents waited in the kitchen. Senna and Tonraq focused both on the pale girl, Asami swallowed and prepared for the worst.

"Mom, dad, this is Asami... My girlfriend..." Senna and Tonraq both smiled when they heard the word, "Asami, this is my mom and dad. Senna and Tonraq" 

A short silence filled the room, making everything a 100 times worst.

Out of the blue her mom asked: "Korra... Why did you used the spirit water?"

Korra took Asamis hand and gestured to take a seat, "Euhm..." She looked at Asami, a small nod confirmed that she may proceed, "Asamis face was swollen and blue, so i cured her"

"What happened her?" Tonraq asked

Korra squeezed Asamis hand for a sign, Asami squeezed back, "Iroh hit her..." Korra got a flashback from the beating she gave him.

The older couple was shocked, "But... He can't get away with this" Tonraq said, it was Korra all over again.

"Well... Euhm..." Korra tried to confess.

"Oh no, Korra... What did you do?" Her mom already knew.

"I gave hime a taste of his own medicine..." She said shyly.

"In or out, Korra?" Her dad asked.

"I was in the Avatar State..." Her dad brought his hand to it's face.

"But dad, he called Asami names and i-i just lost it" 

"That's no reason to lose yourself" His voice was calm, he didn't like it to raise his voice.

Her mom focused on Asami, "How are you feeling? Does it still hurts?" 

"No, Korra healed me" She looked over at her girlfriend.

Her dad sighed, "If he doesn't press charges, and i think he wouldn't, everything will be okay"

"After this serious talk, can't we just talk about the fact that Korra has a girlfriend!" Her mom was excited in some way.

"I'd love to but it's late and i hope you lovebirds didn't forget that you have school tomorrow" Tonraq stood up, "Asami, if you want i can bring you home"

Asami smiled, "Thank you so much" 

"I'll go with you" Korra attached herself at Asamis arm.

"Let's go then" Tonraq took his keys and made way to his car.

\---

The ride didn't last long. It was quiet except for the occasionly directions Asami gave. Korra and Asami sat on the backseat, they stared the whole time at their window while holding hands. 

"We're here" Asami unbuckled her seatbelt, said goodnight to the two and left.

"I'm going with her dad, be right back" Tonraq nodded.

Before Asami had touched the doorhandle of the entrance of her appartmentbuilding Korra arrived, "Hey, you leave, euhm, without a kiss?" A faint red blush appeared on her face.

"Sorry, i thought your dad wouldn't like that" Asami turned around looking in her lovers eyes, she always liked those blue irises. 

Korra chuckled, "If i want to kiss my beautiful girlfriend, i kiss my beautiful girlfriend" 

Asami smiled while she leaned in, her lips crushed upon Korras, "Asami don't smile, i can't kiss you properly" This made her smile even wider, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" Korra grabbed Asamis waist and pulled her closer, Asamis smile vanished and the only thing she could do was bite her lip. 

"Wow, this went from 0 to 100 reallll fast" 

"Shut up idiot" Asami wrapped her arms around Korras neck and pulled her head closer causing deepen the kiss. Asami asked for permission to enter Korras mouth and she immediatelly got access. Their tongues danced with eachother while Korra let out a silent moan, she slowly lowered her hands to Asamis butt but she was interrupted by the horn of the car.

"Sorry, my hand slipped" Her dad screamed from inside the car.

Asami cheeks had a faint blush but she had one of the biggest smiles on her face while Korra could easily kill him right now.

"So i think i see you tomorrow..." the pale girl said softly.

"I hope so" Korra hugged the girl, "I love you Asami"

Asami smiled against Korras neck, "I love you too sweetie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything guys, hope you enjoyed and see you next chapter but i think we're about to end this so yeah, love ya


	25. Getting laid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT????? WHAT???? AN ACTUALLY UPDATE ON THE STORY???? IS THIS REAL LIFE???? IS THIS FANTASY????
> 
>  
> 
> This is a follow up on chapter 24: 'Tomorrow' after a day of two, i just move this chapter at his right place  
> If you don't know what's going on, read 'LAST UPDATE, YEAH, YOU CAN HATE ME'

Korra winked at Bolin when she entered the classroom, she noticed too that Asamis place was still empty. 

"Why are you so happy today?" Looks like he didn't get enough sleep.

"It's friday idiot, what's not to like?? Ey, do you know where Asami is?" Maybe Bolin saw her.

"I don't know, didn't saw her today" Korra saw some red marks on his neck and combine that with the bags under his eyes...

"Wait... Did... You and Opal???" She whispered with a mischievous look on her face.

His eyes widend and he blushed furiously, "What?? TSSS, i don't even know what you're talking about" 

Luckily for him, it seems like Opal stayed home for today.

"Oh my god Bo..." Korra leaned on his table.

"Chill out okay... We stayed up whole night just messing around, nothing big happened..." He couldn't look Korra in the eye when he said it, he had this dreamy look on his face.

"Didn't know you were so freaky" The same look appeared.

"Like you didn't do something with your girlfriend"

She raised an eyebrow, "Touché" She turned around and took place at her seat.

\---

_Where is she??_

It was then when the bell was about to ring, that the pale beauty entered the class... Sweaty and out of breath.

"Right..." She inhaled every little particle of oxygen out of the room, "On time..."

A smirk escaped Korras mouth,  _that's my dork_

She took her inhaler out of her bag and inhaled the medicine when making her way to her desk.

"You alright?" She asked when her girlfriend dropped on her seat.

Asami nodded, "Overslept..." 

Blue eyes scanned the other girl, she looked so cute with her red cheeks. Her make up was a bit messy but it didn't matter, she looked always like a model in Korras eyes.

"Oh yeah, wanna do something tonight? At my place?" Asami hid a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Korra couldn't hid her joy and showed an ear-to-ear grin, "I would love that"

"Okay everybody let's start today with algebra" 

Everybody groaned in pain.

\---

"So you're coming tonight, right?" The sun highlighted her black wavy hair 

They sat in a grassfield next to the playground, eating their lunch with Bo and Mako.

"Oh she's definitely coming..." Mako smirked, earning a blast of air right in his face.

"Like he said..." Korra left a small kiss on her girlfriends neck.

Asami hummed in satisfaction while a faint pink blush formed on her cheeks.

"Let's do something togheter, play some games? Eat junkfood all night?" Bolin asked with a hopefull look.

"Why not? Ginger is going out with her friends so i'm free"

"Awesome!" His younger brother took a big bite from his food.

"What are we gonna do? Catch a movie? Binge-watching a serie?" Korra leaned closer to Asami, "Maybe something else?" The words echoed in her ears and left a shiver running through her spine. The pink shade darkened.

"Please, we're here too" Bolin carefully outed.

"I don't know, my dad is still busy with his project so we have the house for ourselves" She stuffed a lettuce leaf in her mouth.

Korra raised an eyebrow, "Owwww" 

"Didn't you hear Bolin??" 

"Did you mean the guy with hickies all over his neck??"

Bolin looked away, feeling the stare of his brother burning right through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you awesome peeps like this chapter, next chapter will be the end of the main story
> 
> Thanks for reading, love you guys and don't hesitate to leave a comment!


	26. Where it all started; part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, school is taking over and i hate it! Because everything is taking so long, i'm releasing what i already wrote. I'll try to update this asap!

"Need a lift, pretty lady?" Asami flashed her keys in front of Korra.

Korra laughed in response, "Wait, do you mean me??"

Emeralds rolled in her eyecases, "Idiot" She grabbed a tanned hand and lead her to her car.

\---

They both screamed the lyrics of the song playing on the radio, laughing and having fun.

She killed the engine when they arrived at their destination, "See you at 6? I need to shower first and stuff" 

"A shower?? Is this gonna be a date, Asami Sato??" Korra joked.

"Don't get any ideas, we're just gonna hang out" 

"We'll see about that" Korra leaned in to kiss her girlfriend but got denied, "But..." A pout formed on her lips. 

"Later..." Kissing Korra on her cheek, teasing her.

"Tease..." The Avatar mumbled before she stepped out the car.

\---

"Where are you going?" Her mom and dad asked in unison. They laid in eachother arms on the couch.

"Asami, i'll be back in a few hours... Or can i stay at her place tonight?" She said it as fast as possible but with no succes.

"Be back in a few hours"

"Come on Senna it's not like she can get pregnant" Tonraq said, leaving the two women in stunned.

"Wowwwww, it's not like we're gonna have sex..." She tied her shoes, "He has a point though. So...?" She asked with an exaggerated pout.

Senna gave herself a facepalm and nodded.

"You two are the coolest parents ever!"  

"Just go already before i change my mind" 

She smiled sheepishly and left.

\---

She arrived right on time. Asami welcomed her in a black tanktop that showed a cleavage and a small red short that made her legs even longer . Her make up was washed off except her crimson lipstick and her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"Y-You look..." Korra scanned her girlfriend again. She shook her head, words couldn't describe her right now.

"Well, thank you" She said with an amused look, "Come in" She extended her hand, opening it for Korra. The universal bender laid her own on top, Asami slowly guided her lover in the well-known apartment.

She didn't turn away from the guide that let her through the long hall, she focused on Asamis pale, smooth shoulder.

"Take a seat, i'll give you something to drink" She gently pushed Korra in her couch before disappearing in the kitchen. This gave Korra time to control her heartbeat before it ripped right through her hoodie. She focused at the music that filled the move.

Asami came back with a glass of iced tea, "Is this fine or..."

"Nope, great. Fine. Okay. i-it's fine" Korra almost emptied the glass in one swig.

"Is everything okay?? You look stressed... Turn around" Korra obeyed and showed her back, "Remove your hoodie" Asami was giving all these instructions and Korra blindly obeyed.

"Try to relax" Her hands gently squeezed tanned shoulders. She slighty pushed under the base of Korras skull and rubbed small cirlcles on the pressure points.

She exhaled and everything loosend up, "That feels amazing"

Asami continued the massage while she leaned right next to Korras ear, "Relax..." She placed a light kiss on the same ear.

The Avatar bit her lip in response, "Don't stop..."

"And what if i switch it up?" She started kissing Korra in the crook of her neck while she hugged her from behind.

"Feels even better..." She could feel a smile kissing her.

It didn't last long before Korras neck was covered hickies and bite marks. 

Korra faced the pale beauty and ruffly pushed her down, "Now it's my turn" She said under her breath, attacking the other girls neck while she buried her hand in her girlfriends hair.

Asami arched her back in delight and released a silent moan while she roamed her hands all over her tanned goddess.

Korras lips slowly trailed to the crimson lips she couldn't wait to taste.

The couple melted in eachother when they connected. Asami couldn't suspress a huge smile, "What did i told you last time" Korra whispered.

"I just love you so much" Her smile widend.

"Okay, that's a good reason" She leaned back in. Asami immediately pierced Korras lips so she could discover her lovers mouth. The action made Korra moan, it turned the both of them on.

\---

Their tongues kept twisting around eachother until Korra seperated the trance, "What's wrong, sweetie?" Asami thought that she did something wrong.

"Nothing but i need to catch my breath" She drooped her head next to Asamis face. Her girlfriend chuckled at the response.

A pale hand gently caressed coconut colored hair, "Take all the time you need" 

Korra left a little wet kiss in the neck of Asami, "What's the time by the way?"

"It's almost 7" 

"Did we really make out for one full hour?? Wow... I'm impressed" 

It brought a smile on Asamis face, "I'm hungry" 

"Me too" she whispered again.

"Chinese?" 

"I'm fine with that"

They didn't move though, Asami took her phone and started calling while Korra was still on top of her.

\---

"Finally! I'm starving!" Korra yelled when Asami entered the room with their order.

She handed over the bag, "Hold this, i'm gonna get something to drink"

She disappeared on the kitchen again while Korra emptied the bag, "Babe, can you get us two forks please?

Like ordered, she came out of the kitchen with two glasses and the silverware.

"Thanks" Korra said before kissing her on the cheek.

"What do you wanna watch before while we eat?" 

Korra had already a bunch of noodles in her mouth and answered by just raising her shoulders.

Asami rolled her eyes and zapped through the channels before coming to a stop at an episode from 'How I Met Your Mother'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank you AGAIN for your patience, i hope i see you next time and i love you!


	27. Where it all started; part 2

It didn't last long before Korra felt a drip of drool soaking her shirt.

Asami was exhausted and decided to lay on top of her girlfriend, turning herself in a sleepy beauty in just a few minutes.

It was not that the Avatar was disgusted by Asamis 'leak' but drooling right on her chest??

_Smooth move Asami, good excuse to take it off..._

Korra exhaled a satisfying sigh and placed her hand on Asamis back, she could hear the cute little snoars her girlfriend made. 

Is this what happiness is? Laying with your beloved one in a couch without having any troubles on your mind? Cause i wouldn't mind if it was so.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Asami whispered while she caressed her lovers arm.

She wasn't aware that she woke up, "Nothing"

"I can hear your heartbeat, it always beats faster when you're thinking about something" 

"You're a creep sometimes, you know?"

"It's just something i noticed... But speak up"

"I'm happy, that's all" She started rubbing Asamis back 

"Me too"

\---

Asami ended up sleeping again while Korra gently escaped to the balcony. Just being there made her cringe, the memories from the night flashed in her head. The darkness and the amazing view made it worst.

Arms hugged her from behind

"Go get some sleep" Korra said to the arms but they didn't move.

"Not without you" Her girlfriend was still sleepy, even after all these hours of sleep.

"I just wanna enjoy this view for a moment" 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Korra turns in Asamis arms, now facing her, "You're beautiful"

A chuckle escaped Asamis mouth, "That was so cliché... But i like it" 

The situation turned into that of a few nights ago. 

"Kiss me" Asami whispered, already brushing her lips against Korras.

"We just me..." Korra tried to joke but this time, Asami threw her hand on her girlfriends mouth. 

"If you say it, i swear..." 

Korra slowly shoved the pale hand away and leaned in for the kiss. Every flashback, memory just disappeared... Like it was a cure for her disease. 

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too sweetie" 

Korra lifted her up, "Let's get some sleep"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... (i know you had to wait for... this, i'm sorry)  
> Thank you guys for everything and i mean e-very-thing. Patience, kudos, comments and even for giving this fanfic a chance.  
> I'll start a new story after a few days and i hope i'll have more time to write, it's all because of school *sad face while throwing books on the ground*
> 
> But yeah, thanks again, hope you enjoyed an i love you people!


	28. NEWS ABOUT THIS FIC

Hai lovely readers of mine

so about this story, you know i said 'I think we're about to end this'?? Well the past-me was an idiot. We don't know shit about Asami and i want to expand the information about her. We're already at chapter 29, i thought this one wouldn't take so long as my previous story !Sorry for that :(

It's a bit too soon to say this but i think i'll be doing one other fic and then i honestly do not know what i would after it, i think i just would be a 'reader' again instead of a 'writer'. 

Sorry for a 'no-update'

Ps: I wanna thank all of you who are reading this and left kudos on it AND for leaving comments, you guys are amazing. I know i say this a lot but i really wanna thank you everything! I love every one of you!

 


	29. No update

Sorry readers but i have a writersblock, i know what i want to write but i can't connect it. I don't know when i'm gonna post a new chapter, i'm doing my best :( 

Please be patient :(

Avec love 


	30. No update (sorry)

First, please let me apoligize again for getting your hopes up :(

Second, maybe you noticed that chapter 31 is missing, well it's in progress ;) it will probably be up in a few days. 

Last, i know what i gonna do in the future. So, i'm finishing this story and i get an idea for another big one (it's like on a weird camp where you can do whatever you want) and then i think i'm just gonna do like one-shots but i'll collect them in one work, there are a lot of them here but these big stories take a lot of time to make and when school starts, i don't know if i got any time. I'm already gonna introduce my 'one-shot collection' in a few hours, it will be called 'Constants and Variables' so check it out. 

 

Again, sorry for the long wait and stuff BUT IT IS COMING!!!!! (In a few days maybe earlier)

Love you guys and see you soon!


	31. LAST UPDATE, YEAH, YOU CAN HATE ME

Yeah... So... Here we go again...

Listen, you can hate me, you can even call me names, i deserve it...

But my awesome readers, i gonna switch things up a bit. I have this idea in my head that i pushed the 'Asamis mom chapter', what is my solution?? Like the ATLA-series and the LOK-series, i'll finish the main story by the end of this week and i'll update 'Search' like it's a comic book. My English is not that good so i'll try to explain, like i said, the main story will be updated (maybe ended, i don't really know) by the end of this week. Then i'll update this story but it will go about Asamis mom, i'll call the chapters 'Comic Book: 'Search'', it's like a side-story. I know it's a bit like 'The Search' were Zuko tries to find his mom but this will turn out totally different.

The thing is, i'm gonna work on the main story now and when it's finished, i'm focusing on Yasuko. AND I'LL GODDAMN PROMISE YOU AMAZING PERSON THAT I'LL TRY TO GIVE YOU 2 UPDATES THIS WEEK CAUSE I'M REALLY FUCKING THIS SHIT UP.

On a side note, i have already 2 new ideas for other fanfics, one is a serie and the other one is like my other ones but then with smut.

Before i let you go, i'm, AGAIN, very sorry that i keep you waiting and i really hate myself for that. 

I hope i see you next time and i luvessss uuu 


	32. Comic book: Search; part 1

"Babe, please help me with this..." It didn't matter how hard she tried or how long she stared at it, she just sucked in math.

Asami chuckled and turned her attention to Korra instead of her laptop, she already finished the problems by herself, "You know what i told you..."

"But it's not fair... You're just smart" Asami explained that if she just wrote it down for Korra that the tanned teen would have no idea how to do it herself during the exams.

Asami sighed, placed the laptop on the coffee table in front of her and kissed her girlfriend on her cheeks, "Here, i'll explain the beginning" 

A few days past after Korra dropped Asami off by her appartment. Right now they were finishing their math homework in the same building. 

"I don't wanna nag but i just have no idea what the fuck i'm supposed to do" She was already getting frustrated, "I'm sorry"

"It will work out, i'll help you" Her red lips formed a smile. Korra couldn't hide a smile herself, she just couldn't understand how lucky she was with this girl. 

"What are you smiling about?" Asami had already a feeling.

"Nothing" Korra laid her pencil on the table and turned to Asami.

"W-What are you doing?" Korra slowly crawled on top of Asami. The more she climbed on top, the more Asami sunk in the couch.

"You look so beautiful" Korra placed a small kiss on Asami cheek, Asami knew that this was the beginning.

"Shouldn't we try to..." She swallowed hard when they locked eyes. Korras were filled with lust and desire, a tanned finger was pressed against red lips, "Shhhh, just let's take a break..." With every word she said, she leaned closer to the red target.

Everything vanished when they locked lips, tongues met a few seconds later. Korras hands roamed over all her girlfriends curves, she was a little too 'in the moment' and slipped her hands under Asamis white top. Pale skin made contact with the warmer tanned skin. 

They both almost lost theirselves but..., "Wait Korra..." Asami had a hold of the other persons hands, "Sorry... I-I can't... Not yet" 

Korra could punch herself in the face.

_IdiotIdiotIdiotIdiot_

She quickly jumped off of Asami, "I'm sorry... Again" She felt so embarrassed.

The smile was still there but smaller, "You don't have to apoligize for it" She stood up and cupped Korras face, she placed a soft kiss on top of the other girls nose, "It was not that i didn't like it but..."

"You don't have to explain yourself, it was just stupid of me" She dropped her head.

Asami pulled the other girl in her arms, "Let's call it a day, we have time till next week" 

Korra mumbled something in her lovers shoulder and tightend the hug. 

"Asami?" Hiroshi stood at the end of the hall.

The couple seperated from eachother in a flash, "Euh... Yes dad?" Asami had her signature red colour on her face while Korra took cover behind his daughter.

"Looks like i came in at the worst time possible" He laughed it off, if he entered the room a minute earlier..., "Who's your friend?" 

The universal bender took a step forwards and extended her arm, "My name is Korra... I, euhm, i'm..."

"She's a friend from my class" Asami quickly filled in the gap.

Korra turned to her girlfriend and frowned, "Yeah... I'm her friend..." 

"Nice to meet you Korra" He shook her hand, "Asami, i'm sorry that i didn't came earlier but you know that projects just..." 

"I know dad, it's fine" She stuffed their books and all back in her backpack, "I'm going to my room with Korra" 

"Okay hon, nice to meet you Korra" Korra nodded and followed the girl to her room.

\---

The moment the door closed, Korra opened her mouth, "What was that? Are you ashamed or something?" Her voice was rather filled with hurt and sadness than with anger.

"What?? No!" She shook her head, "If my dad knows that you're my girlfriend, he would start asking questions" 

"So??" 

Asami rolled with her eyes, "Do you know what i said the first time we worked togheter?" 

The only thing Korra remembered was that she would stare the shit out of Asami, "Euhm, nope"

"Well, he can't stand benders..." 

"Oh..." Korra dropped down on Asamis bed, "That sucks" 

Asami sighed and dropped down next to Korra.

"What do we do?" Korra asked softly.

"I don't know" She chuckled, "You know, one element is already bad enough for him... You can bend four. From all the people i could fall in love with, it was the Avatar that was the chosen one" 

"I'm so sorry for that... " Korra joked, "And your mom?"

"I..." Asami turned to the wall in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Korra brought a hand to a pal shoulder.

"I don't know where my mom is..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that stupid ending xp Still hope liked it :D


	33. Comic book: Search; part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you amazing readers read this chapter i wanna say a few quick things:  
> 1\. I pre-released this because i want you guys to have something to read  
> 2\. I know it's short  
> 3\. The search isn't even started yet in this chapter, i know :( it's a fluff chapter :3  
> 4\. I hope you like it and i love you guys!

"But... Like... How do you mean?" Korra held Asamis hand.

"What is it that you don't understand 'I don't know where she is'??" She was getting frustrated, she hated talking about her mom.

The tanned hand left the pale one alone, "I-I'm sorry" 

A sigh filled the room, "No, i'm sorry. I just don't like talking about her..."

They placed theirselves on the bed so Asami could use her girlfriend as a pillow.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Korra asked while she ran her fingers through raven black hair.

"Years ago, I... I can't even remember her face anymore" She smirked, "A daughter that can't even remember her mothers face...."

"Hey! Don't be too harsh on yourself, you were young when she left" 

Asami answered with a mumble in the crook of Korras neck.

"Do you have any idea where she is?"

She shook her head.

"And your dad?"

"I don't know, he also doesn't like to talk about her" 

"But he can know her location... Don't you wanna meet her?" 

Asami sat up right and shoved herself against her headboard, "Ofcourse i wanna meet her but maybe she... Maybe she doesn't wanna meet me" She dragged herself deeper in a hole.

Korra used Asamis leg as her pillow, "A daughter like you? Smart? Beautiful? Yeah, ugh, i'm glad that you're not my daughter" Sarcasme dripping from the sentence. 

Asami rolled with her eyes "That doesn't even make sense" 

Korra positioned herself so she was sitting on Asamis legs and was facing her girlfriend, "The thing is Asami, you're mom should be proud, having a daughter like you" She left a small kiss on a pale nose.

"You're such a dork... but thank you" Pink colouring her cheeks, "I'll ask my dad if he knows anything" She blew air right in Korras face while she sighed. 

"I'll be right behind you" Korra shot a wink but Asami shook her head.

"I'm gonna ask it when we have dinner... Who can be angry while they eat??" An unsure smile appeared on her face.


	34. Comic book: Search; part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry that this chapter is short and that it's shit but i forced myself to write something, this writersblock is KILL-ING ME!

Asami rolled her carrot all over her plate. She said goodbye to Korra a few minutes ago but she wishes she was back here with her.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved carrots?"

The orange vegetable fell on the table when Asami was brought back to her senses.

"Do you know where mom is?" She dropped the bomb. Quick and hopefully, painless.

Hiroshi placed his silverware next to his plate and cleared his throat, "Asami..."

"I need to know, dad" It was like she ignored every feeling and focused at her objective: knowing the location of her mom. It was strange. It was a sudden urge that formed inside her, maybe it was the empty table that formed it, the cold decoration in her living room, not knowing the feeling how it was to have a mom...

"Where did you got this idea from??" His voice was raising but she pushed through.

"Do you know??" It was the first time Asami coping her dads behavior by raising her own voice.

Hiroshi was shocked, "What about you calm yourself, young lady!" He was avoiding everything involving her mother.

"I don't know what happened between mom and you but come on dad" Water started to cover her eyes. She didn't know what triggered it, anger or the fact that Hiroshi just didn't want to answer her simple question.

His everlasting hatred melted for a little time when he saw his daughters teary eyes. He exhaled his anger, "I don't know... I don't know where she is"

"S-She didn't say anything?"

"She just left without saying a thing. She got her suitcase, emptied her closet and left, Asami" 

"She never contacted you...? Me...?" She didn't want to know the answer.

He shook his head in response. 

"Oh..." She drank from her glass and stepped to her room without saying anything else. She texted her girlfriend before breaking down in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still hope you enjoyed this and i see you next time, love you readers!


	35. Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So guys, you know when i made this story quite 'angsty'? Well when you said that it was like that, i almost immediatelly changed plans and made a lighter version. If i wanted the 'heavy version' everything would have start with this chapter.  
> This is one of the angsty chapter that i wanted to write.  
> Why am i doing this? I don't know, I still hope you like it xp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to worry about the context, the only thing you have to know that Asami is still with evil Iroh and she skipped a few lessons.  
> This chapter belongs somewhere where Korra already warned Asami for Iroh.

This was already the second week that she didn't go to school. Korra decided to visit the other girl's place. Was it because she wanted to know if everything was okay? Was it so she just could her 'best friend' another time? Or was it just because so she could check up on her?

A confused Korra stopped in front of the door and pushed the bell.

"Hello?" The soft voice that echoed in her ears made her already a bit happier.

"It's Korra"

"Oh, Korra. Come on up" A buzzer clearified that she could open the door.

She knocked on Asami's front door. The moment she could hear the girl coming to the door, she couldn't control the butterflies that flew in her belly.

The door opened.

"Asa... Mi??" What happened to her?? It seems like se hadn't slept in a week. Her lips didn't had the nice red colour like always, her hair was less shiney and lifeless and her eyes lost this... typical 'Asami'-spark.

"Nice to see you Korra, come in" 

They directly went to the living room... Wait... Is that the smell of sigarets?? Alcohol??

"No..."

"So what's up?" This is not Asami.

Korra stared with open mouth at Asami, "..."

"Hallo? Is somebody there??" This is not Asami.

"As-ami??" Korra was petrified.

"Yeah? What's wrong? Why are you being so weird??" She just let her fall in her couch.

"Me weird?? Why weren't you at school this week??" Korra couldn't believe this.

A dirty smirk filled the room, "School... HA! Who needs school??" This. Is. Not. Asami.

If i ever get my hands on Iroh, he'll pay for this!

"Everybody needs school... Okay it sucks but we all need it" This wasn't going to work.

"For what?? So we can get a job when we're older?? Iroh and I are gonna open a garage" Oh hell you're gonna!

"Iroh?? So he's the reason for not going to school?? Please tell me he's the one that smokes and drinks..." Korra prayed that it wasn't her former friend.

"It's not like you control my life! You're not my girlfriend!" Her voice lost it charm and softness.

"Asami... Nonono..." Korra threw her head in her hands in defeat, "You don't noticed that you changed because of him??"

"I changed in a good way" This girl has the nerve to say something like that.

"He's a freaking disease Asami!!" I was about to explode.

"Well, i like the disease!! I love him!!"

And that's the moment i lost her.

Korra found the last bit of calm to say: " I know Iroh. At some moment, he's gonna screw up and then you'll be the victim of it. If that happens, i want you to know that i'll always be there if you need me" Every little piece of selfcontrol made sure that she wasn't going to breakdown.

"Leave... Now!!" Asami ran to her room. She closed the door with a slam.

The walk home had never been lonelier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra points for the one who found the easter egg!!

**Author's Note:**

> Got any comments, did you like it, do you have advice??? Let me know, guys!


End file.
